I'll Reach Out to You!
by ShadowDrain
Summary: Yami's about to disappear? Body and soul. He couldn't tell anyone especially Yugi. The pain, the tears, the cries, Yami struggled to bring his final love to his hikari, while hiding what's true from him, and what will Yugi do without him?(Y/Y)Ch6 UP!!
1. Signs of Vanishing?

Ring: *Sighed in relief* Phew… first chapter done! 

Iura: Correction- The First chapter of your first story~~~ *looking bored* 

Ring: oh~~ fine fine!!! Geez- You just have to irritate me with something... eh Ura?! 

Iura: *rolled her eyes upward, facing the other direction but not her hikari* eyyy~~~? tsan tsan~~? bezumi~~(huh~~? Nooo~~nothing like that~~) 

Ring: Then _what _are you sooo unhappy about? The story perhaps!? You've been acting gloomy ever since I've started writing? *Eyes darken* 

Iura: *Suddenly turned her face around* Well in that case~ YEAH!!!! NO I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!!!! BUT I STILL DON"T UNDERSTAND WHY DO _WE_ HAVE TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT "_HIM_" !!!!!!!!!!!!! *Yelled madly, pointing at Yami, who's standing behind Ring and by Yugi, cross handed* 

Yami: *Rolled eyes* Yeah~~? Well you're just jealous then~~~ *Not even looking at Iura* 

Yugi:*sweat dropped* Y-Yami… I don't think you should… 

Iura: *Nerve popped* Oh REALLY??????!!!!!!! AM I????!!!!! OF YOU???!!!! I-DON'T-THINK-SO!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bellowed at full volume back to Yami* 

Yami: *chuckled evilly* whatever~*his tong danced as he say the word* 

The two Hikaris (Yugi and Ring): *sweat dropped an even larger water ball at the side of their head* Oh~no~. *They both agreed* 

Iura: *Nerve popping even more* YOU-WANNA-TRY- ME???????!!!!!!!!!!! *Showing a fist to Yami, she can't charge at him because her hikari's wrapping her around the waist, pushing her backward, instead she threw a nasty comment over Yami's head* YOU SIMPLE FEAKY LOOKING PHAROH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yami: *His turn to popped the veins, it seemed that Iura has successfully effected him with the word "Freaky", while Ring still pushing Iura back and thinking if her yami used the word "Simple" correctly * WHAT DID U JUST CALL ME?????!!!!!!! YOU WICKED OLD WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *His turn to make movements to charge at the other Yami, which Yugi stopped him in time by wrapping with hands around his shoulder* 

Yugi: *Pulling Yami too backwards* Can't- hold-on-much- longer-! *Paused after every word he says* RING-! DO- SOMETHING!!!! *Smiled painfully* 

Ring: *still struggling under Iura's chest, who seemed to be popping even more veins when she heard the word "Old", ignoring the "Wicked witch" parts, which she admit she was and proud of it * BUT WHAT?? *Sending the same expression back to Yugi, as she and Yugi listen to their Yamis yelling more comments about each other over their heads * 

Yugi: *Listening to all three other people at the some time, trying to figure out which one's truly the other Hikari's voice, and decided "But what" was Ring's reply* ANYTHING!!! JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY THEN!!! *And he pulled the screen* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**I'll Reach Out to You**

By Liquid_Shadow, Ring & Iura 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter one_Signs of vanishing? **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Excluding the bed it was as usual, dank, silent and cold. Only at times when Yugi was around, Yami's soul room would be a lot brighter and warmer then it is right now… 

But no…he was alone, all alone in his own soul room, and it felt like it's even darker and colder than it had ever been. 

The door at the far end was unlocked, slightly opened, and Yami could see light squeezing it's way, trying to get in, but the shadows were too much they even drank those reinforcements of lights… 

He was waiting, however, to see the cheerful face of his hikari poke in from behind that door…this is why he didn't lock it. Usually, Yugi would be there to accompany him, asking him what's wrong, but lately Yugi's too busy with the activities in school, and with friends that Yami and his playful moments they shared together has been scattered to only a few pieces of daily greeting, sometimes not even a word of those… 

Although Yugi did not look as if to have any intention to come today, again, he's still waiting… How long has he been waiting? He doesn't know exactly, about two to three hours or so? He didn't have the time to think. Be situated at his bed, which was cold just like the room, Yami was too busy panting and sweating as if it's summer… 

'_What's going… on…?' _

The pharaoh thought weakly to himself, he hunching down in a sustain position which he could rest his arms on his knees, thought it would make feel better; it didn't help, now he's panting even more. 

'_Feel… so weak…' _

He held up one hand to his chest, and grabbed on to shirt he's wearing, it's wet of his sweats, but Yami couldn't feel anything except the pain that's beating hard and rapidly onto his heart. 

Yami had not felt pain in such a long time since the last shadow duel he had with Yami Malik in Kaiba's man-formed island. (A/N: Everyone remembered what happened… right??) Now the feeling that's worse returned and it's not caused by anyone but something… what? 

'_The heart…and my head…! They hurt…!' _

Without the caution, he let out a loud, aching cry, and slammed down to the bed, making another loud thud. They weren't long, dragging ones, but Yami paused his movements to see if Yugi noticed the noises, then decided that hikari was fast asleep in the soul room across from his, since it's already 3am in the morning. 

He wished Yugi could have heard, and if he were lucky, Yugi would come and check out on him. Yami knew he couldn't blame his hikari, who was too sweet and adorable for him to do so; besides, a herd of elephants wouldn't wake Yugi up. 

(A/N: Er… it's that we copied what Hunda said about Jou when Jou was fast asleep in the English Anime TV theories… -v-… WE CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!!!!) 

Trying to focus the view but failed, now he turned over to his side and curled up like a ball, hiding both his arms behind the laps, and shivering. Although the throbbing in his heart did not go away but the heat of his entire body did, leaving behind the freezing temperature for Yami to feel the hell… which Yami never did realized how cold his soul room really was. 

It's odd enough that the body heat suddenly disappeared, but the sweating did not seems to follow, which it should, and so were the pain. 

'_What is… happening to me…? It feels like… a fever…?' _

Thinking that the same thing happened to his hikari before. The young pharaoh pulls out one of his hands and reached for the blankets, but before he even did the eyes narrowed when he noticed something unusual happening to his fingers. His eyes sights had become quite unclear to see things from far, telling what he's seeing only by guessing and the mere color of the objects. Yami retreats the hand to take a closer view, when suddenly, he hurdled upward, outraged by what he saw. 

'_What the…! No…no way…! A fever wouldn't do this!?' _

The fingers of his right hand were disappearing? This can't be? He blinked both eyes hard; alerting them then stared extra closely. No, he was not seeing things, the colors of those tips of his fingers were lighter and seemed transparent? Yami Held up his left hand, and seeing the same thing playing with the fingers. 

'_No way_… _it can't be… oh please Ra…" _

He whispered painfully, not by the soreness of his body but something else. The pharaoh lay back down to the bed, which was overlapped by the liquid his body had produced nonstop. Yami closed his eyes, trying to relax but he can't. The eye lids soon tightened as he say the last words… 

"Please…Ra… Don't do this to me… don't… do this…!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ring: *informed joyfuly* Sotty people!! TO BE CONTINUE~~!! Don't worry about Yami disappearing… he'll be fine!!! Don't worry!!! 

Yami: *sweat dropped, who finally got tired of the war he had with the female yami, Iura* … er… wow… 

Ring: uh huh?? What does "er wow" mean?? Do you like it?? Tell mE!!! *Very excited* Please review!!! 

Yugi: *Not a bight look on his face* Ring… what's this…? 

Ring: Huh? *Looking innocent, but she knew exactly of what Yugi meant* 

Yugi: *narrowed his eyes, sending one of his so-call- unhappy stare at Ring* Don't act! You know what I mean! Where's me?? All you said about me was I sleeping~? *Talking in a absolute English tone, meaning- Plain England tone… you know what I mean! * 

Ring: *giggled with one hand covering her mouth* oh Yugi… you can be so silly sometimes~ *Giggled some more and Yugi "kinda" joined her, while the two yamis rolled their eyes watching* 

Iura: *Eyes straight in a line, like this (-_-)* Get on with it! Will ya~*She commended tiredly* I wanna go to bad now~ *whined like a baby, after all, she's soo tired of the words-fight with Yami, which not to mention, end up in a tie~ they've both been calling each other names even since you've started the story… that's right! Hay! Hay! Look this way~~ you!! Not that guy who's all paled looking like a ghost behind you~~(j/k j/k)* 

Ring: Fine fine *sighed, and look up to Yugi, who looked back too* Yugi~ it's not like you not coming out or anything~ don't worry!! You'll be here the next chapter! 

Yugi: *Sighed* don't worry… I can wait~ *smiled weakly* 

Yami: Oiyy~! *He called and Ring turned to look his way, seeing him pointing a finger to himself* And~~? 

Ring: *Signed and too smiled weakly* And-yes~~ you~~ Yami~~! More of you~~!*Glad that the war between the yamis was finally over * Anyways… me and Ura won't be in this story this time… so don't worry~ and I'm very sotty about Yami and Iura had to put on such a drag… They just don't seem to get along! I guess all yamis does that… don' you feel that way too about your yami?? Oh well… first chapter end~~ please send me Reviews if I should write more…gime some ideas!!! PLEASE!!! DOUBLE PLEASE~~~!!! TRIPLE PLEASE~~~!!!! Or I don't think I'll write more… so… PLEASE!!! AGAIN!!! THANK YOU!!(^-^) Good Night and sweet dreams~~!!(=^.^=) 

Altogether: See ya~~~ 

*After waving two of his fingers in the way how he held cards, Yami began complaining about his back's now aching, Iura teased him some more and he bellowed again, the yamis agued their way out the door while the two hikaris were too tired to even bother stopping them…* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. All I need was time

Ring: *Smiled helplessly* I'M SORRY! SORRY SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!!!!! I'm soo sorry that I didn't write this chapter sooner after the first one!! Please don't flame me!!! (T_T) 

Iura: *Rubbing her head* Gee… that's a lot of sorrys~ 

Ring: Of course!!! Because I was soo darn stupid!! Of even thinking about giving up on my very first story… well… Asian Angelkun? Please so forgive me about updating so late… well… for about two weeks to be exact… so sorry!! Because… I thought no one else liked my story besides you that no one else reviewed! And I lost fate for a while until I checked my e-mail later and for the first time in two weeks… THERE were actually other review messages sent to me!! And I didn't see them in my list cuz I kinda deleted them… I don't know how but I did… so… SORRY SOOO SORRY!!! Also to Bluekun, and Sparkykun!! Thank you all so much for giving me hopes to write on!! 

Yugi: *sighed* There she goes again~ * sweat dropped* High in sugar- (-_-6) 

Ring: *Face puffed* I'M NOT!!! SERIOUSLY!! Well… NOT THIS TIME!! 

Iura: *Plugged her ears* Ok ok- well you don't have to shout about it! *Annoyed* 

Yami: *Chuckled* I wouldn't be talking if I were you~ *Cross handed once again, half bored plus tired* 

Iura: *Trembled and slowly turned to face the Pharaoh* And WHAT? *She warned* does that mean?! 

Yami: *Rolled eyes* It means, Stupid! That no one here can be as loud as you. *Smirked, and both Ring and Yugi sighed and looked at each other 'Here we go again~'* 

Iura: *Veins popped, both at the name the other yami called her, "Stupid" and about being the loudest of all* WHY I OUGHTA- 

Yugi: *Just before Iura finished her sentence… He interrupted* 

STORY STARTS IN COUNT DOWN! 

5-! 

4-! 

3-! 

2-! 

1-! 

*Apparently he didn't want the two yamis to ruin anything again. 

Iura: *Shocked* WHAT?! How dare you- NO… WAIT!!- *Too late, Ring watched as Yugi pulled the screen before neither Yami and Iura could react-* (0o*) 

Yugi: *grinned evilly* 0-! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter two- All I need was time **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

6am in the morning… but Yami lies awake in his soul room, not on the bed but the cold stone floor with a knocked-down candle stand beside him (A/N: Iura: Ha ha ~ (Ring: URA!! What in the world??) ops), that "hell" from last night had shoved him off the soft divan, and kept him off. 

The ancient pharaoh didn't sleep, not even a wink. Why of course he couldn't, although the pain that suddenly erupted from throughout his body was gone, Yami's head still aches and his body still numb. 

_'What… time is it…?' _he couldn't tell. 

Tried as he did but couldn't get up, so he forced his eyes open and slowly swiveled the head, absorbing some blurry colors and shapes of the maze walls and the ancient designs that was curved on to them thousands of years ago, when he was still a pharaoh. 

That, was his soul room he was seeing, what's within. Although he was beginning to recall some of his memories from the pass, they were still not enough to tell Yami "what exactly" each symbol on the walls meant. They were like puzzles, pieces of scattered forethoughts that came to him each time unexpectedly, and like clips of shortened videos with details cut off. 

_'Morning… I hope…_' He doubted. 

Yami was really hoping if Yugi had awakened, so seeing his room unlock, maybe he would pay him a visit. But the fact is… it's still 6 at dawn. Domino High, Yugi's school wouldn't start until 8:30… and Yami had always know that his hikari wouldn't get out of bed until the very last second... 

"Well, good thing I'm still- pretty much-… alive…" the tiresome boy teased weakly, much to himself. 

Peeking down to his right, then the left, and sighed in release that both his hands were back to normal… _Or are they_? He wandered. Recalling of what happened just a few hours ago, when he jolted wide awake by his sudden electrocution of his body, and it kept increasing its force until it finally died down just not long ago, lucky it wasn't an eternal pain. 

Closing his eyes, still seeing clearly of what happened to his hands, to the fingers… 

'_So… it's finally… time…?' _he sighed, and in his breath there was grief. 

Yami now thinking of the lexis which Yugi had delivered to him sometime before. 

"What comes around would always come… there's nothing you can do to avoid it… so why not just, take them as they come?" 

Repeating the sentence and at the same moment, picturing the image of how innocent and carefree Yugi looked when he said the words. Yami, for some reason, began to tremble again, but this time it was not because of the cold. 

_I don't think he understand… _

His eyes tightened .For the first time since the long millenniums, he knew, because he recognized the hateful feelings. For a long time he didn't but now, Yami knew he was feeling "_Fear_". 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"NO!!! NOT AGAIN!?" The boy with red spiky hair complained as he jumped out from his bed, tossing everything asides to find his daily uniform. Yep, Yami was right again, about his hikari sleeping in. 

Sunlight had its track already to the tip of Yugi's bed, which sided horizontally by one of the four walls, it was such a beautiful day to enjoy life outdoors, yet unfortunately, Yugi's life would be at school. 

Now balancing on one foot, Yugi struggled to don his blue familiar pants with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, and bubbles covering allover. 

"Yugi! Finally you're awake!" His grandpa who's previously setting up the Game Shop for business called from beneath the floor, as he heard the noises of Yugi bouncing and bumping into walls and other objects. 

"Grandpa-! Why didn't you wake- me-?" Yugi called back. 

It wasn't like Sugoroku didn't try or anything, but since Yugi's TIME-WIZARD alarm clock has already done his job for him, which was smashed to the floor with the rest of some other junks _again _immediately after it ringed,(A/N: Yugi: ops… I did that?)_, _there's really no point of risking his bump into his grandson's room, because there's no telling of what Yugi would do to him _this time_. 

(A/N: Yugi: what?? What did I do last time?? *Concerns a little* oh… that? Ring: *sighed~* Yugi? Don't talk…) 

"Oh god- I'm so ganna be-" Yugi bounced some more while he put on one of his sock, not noticing the image of the taller boy in the mirror standing right behind him. 

"WAAAA!!!" 

Both Yami and Yugi shouted in shocker, after when Yugi finally looked up and into the mirror, which was cover with photos of him and his friends, but never has he put up one of Yami's picture, not THIS big! They both tripped over Yugi's things that he threw all over the place earlier, and fortunately, both landed on something soft. 

"Ya-Yami?" Yugi poked his head out from behind his old toy box so as to some of his childhood toys rolled out and bounced teasingly to the floor. Yugi soon recognized the familiar face, which he seemed to have almost forgotten. 

"What was that-?" Yami was also startled as he huddled backwards against one-of-the many pillows on Yugi's bed, and shoved it in front of him to form a shield. 

Both boys' eyes were wide as they blinked and send blank looks to each other; until the older one finally, got up to his feet again, thrusting the poor Kuribo looking cushion over his shoulder. Clearly he was only shaken, not by Yugi but his aibou's scream. 

Yugi, who was now eyeing him with unease and confusion, attached his nose on top of the box's plaster. (A/N: Haaa~~ (=^-^=) 

"He… Hey morning-! Yami!" 

As he remembered Yugi felt a little sadness flowed through him about not considering Yami for the pass few weeks, or was it a month already? Well, either way, he was now surprised about seeing the pharaoh's face so suddenly. 

"Hum… What's- Up?" 

His darker half ignored him, taking his time to absorb the settings. Gee, what mess- underwear hanging and socks scattered everywhere compared with his toys, garbage of chips bags and paper balls that's two-for-one rolled of tissue, placed nearby his trashcan and not in it. Some of the Duel Monster's posters on the walls were damaged. And on his desk were Yugi's gym clothes from last week, eew- gross! There were sheets of paper poking out from beneath the pile of disasters, which, believe it or not, was his homework! (A/N: Yugi: please!! I'M NOT THAT CHAOTIC!!) 

At this, Yugi stood and felt embarrassed when he noticed the somewhat worn-out look on the pharaoh's face. 

"Er… well, I haven't been cleaning up for sometime now-" He laughed helplessly, and his foot trying to kick away a petite rubber-sword of FLAME SWORDSMAN to the side. 

_This is so- _Yami couldn't continue.

"Huh… I'll clean up later!" Yugi promised as he read the other one's mind, but when will he really do that? 

Never mind the mess! As the little one thought of how he was going to talk to Yami now, the fact of ignoring his darker half made him sore from guilty of sins, and how will he start his apologies? 

"Don't worry, I'll help." Yami began as he looked up from the floorboards to Yugi, who looked back at him with even surprised plus confused eyes. 

"We'll wash this place clean after when we return from school." The pharaoh smiled. 

_Huh…? _Yugi couldn't believe his eyes, but it looked like Yami wasn't mad at him or anything like all. The ancient pharaoh was plainly having a conversation with him just like those ones they used to have… at this, Yugi's heart warmed. 

_Wait! _Before Yugi grinned back he grasped at a pointer to what Yami said. _Did he say "WE"?_

"What's the matter aibou? Don't like the truth that I'm coming with you to school?" Yami had read Yugi's mind. 

His dark half's familiar chuckles and the name of how he had always love to call Yugi, his "partner", those were more than enough to drunk Yugi with sweetness into the veins. How he longed for the words and feelings, and everything about his yami, why didn't he feel of it this way before and why the heck he had ignored Yami for such a long time?? 

"Oh! No-! It's just I was surprised about… that-" 

"That I've never come with you to your school before, correct?" He continued and Yugi nodded, who's face was pink now. 

"And I thought you didn't like schools…" Yugi's head tiled as he said shyly. Although he's never amide it, Yugi had always knew that Yami didn't like anything about school asides his friends. 

"Well," The pharaoh sighed, and then he smiled once again softly "I didn't. It's just that I think sometimes people need some changes, and so, I've decided that I should start with the nearest thing there is." 

That, a fatal lie, the truth was that he hadn't much time left… and… 

"Oh really~?" Yugi teased, as he brought the reason but just purposely wanted to irritate his yami. 

"Sure~" Yami snickered, and they both did, already forgotten about school. 

It was just like the old time, when they would sit together, joked about anything and everything, anything at all with pleasure and ecstasy. They both wished to any and every god they know that this ecstasy could just persist… forever… 

"Yugi! You're very late you know!?" Grandpa's warning died the laughter, leaving only echoes. 

"Oh shoot!" Yugi flustered as he saw time from his watch, which was shaped of another TIME-WIZARD. Yami watched as his hiraki began to stuff anything he considers as school's materials into his bag, there's no more time to sort from witch to which! 

"Mr. Shokodai is soo ganna flame me!!" 

(A/N: Made up name!) 

"If he does I'LL flame him." 

"Oh please don't!" 

"Fine then I'll Mind-Crush him!" 

"Ouch, that'll be hard." 

"Why?" 

"Cuz' I don't think there's any brain in him for you to do so?" It wasn't supposed to be a question but it sounded like one. They both cackled a little further as Yugi approach the door. "You coming?" He asked. 

"Later, I'll need to do something before leaving." was the pharaoh's reply. 

Yugi then send him disappointed gape, "What about breakfast?" He questioned once again. 

//I WILL eat it.// Yami smiled as his voice echoes thought Yugi's head, 

//Don't worry about me, now, hurry, I really don't want you to miss your entire first period!// 

/Okay then…/ 

Yugi replied in the same method Yami used. "I'll see you in class!" and Yami nodded as he watched his hirari delightfully disappeared from behind the door, who likely suspected that it would be an interesting day. 

//---// 

The wind brushed lightly, and a friendly sense of Yugi's room as well as the warmth of the Sun had the ancient king completely forgotten about his exhaustion as he took a deep and contented breath, pleased to see his aibou thriving as always, guess there really was no need to be anxious a great deal for Yugi… 

His body had at last recovered fully at the lack of numbness from early this morning, but when he remembered why the pain occurred his heart hurt again. 

_I… can't tell him that!_ He decided. 

No… Yami didn't, and he never will tell Yugi what was going on to his body, even supposing that Yugi by now perceived the difference. Yami himself has been acting strangely all morning, of both physical and emotional features, and although they haven't seen each other for a long time and he wasn't certain about it, Yugi had still recognized how dissimilar Yami was from before. 

_He won't understand… _

Yami put his mind to replay the panorama of how Yugi smiled at him with absolute pure, and free from care. That was the smile he'll never forget- and he swore to protect it as long as he still lived! 

_I guess this is all that I can do_

His fists tightened 

_What I must do…! _

The cruel sky was as usual, bright blue and clear as if it was teasing the ancient spirit, laughing at him as if nobody could help care any less of what he was about to become, that without him, world still spins and life goes on. But he didn't mind, humbly looked up to the endless space above. 

"Please," He prayed. The King of Games, who once even defeated death, hid his sorrow and misery. There were still so much to say, so much he wanted to do together with Yugi, and the most of all, he needed to confess, of how he really felt for Yugi for such a long time before he regretted the instant his soul dissolves to become a part of the skies… 

_Please…! All I need is time…!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ring: Well, that the end of my second Chapter! Hope you like it! (=^-^=) *Began talking as to ignore the three others who were arguing still at the back* No!! Yami's all lost now… what will he do? What can he do to be exact? It hurts to see Yami suffer… doesn't it? Will he really vanish from the soul to nothing?? NOTHING?! Don't ask me! I'm not quiet sure about how the story is ganna go either… *Smiles* I guess you'll just have to take them as they come! --- *Bothered by the noised behind her, and when she turned she saw three bodies piled up one on top of another? NO! Only the two boys were on top of each other, rolled up by layers of thick blankets and finally wrapped with circles of ropes. Yugi the base, which's seemed to be out-of-breath and already fainted. And Yami in the middle was, however, struggling. BIG sweat drop for Ring-* (._ .6) 

Iura: *Still with the leftover cut-off ropes in her hand, grinned from ear to ear with HUGE satisfactory* Now tell me how you like THAT!! *Still standing on the very top of the disaster* 

Yami: *Hue and cried with insanity although helplessly* GET OFFA ME YOU STINKY WRICKED DINASOUR THATWEIGHT 10000000MILLION TONS!!! *Still trying as hard as he could but no use of freeing himself* 

Iura: *some more veins popped, She bounced herself once but hard, landing on her bump and watched as Yami choked more right underneath her, and Yugi? No more reactions from him except more white bubbles oozed from his mouth, eyes pale white not to mention that he's pressured by all the weight above him, including the thick bedspreads* some more of those insults and I guarantee you that you won't see tomorrow's sunrise again~! *She was proud and graceful about learning a few Wrestling strategies in the old days. _And who says those shows weren't healthy??* _

Ring: *Screamed* YUGI!! *And she rushed over to help the younger boy on the bottom, because the older one on the top seems to be "fine"? Well, in a situation better than Yugi just then… Yami gave a small moan and his mind too wandered off somewhere~ meaning fainted* NO!! YAMI!! NOT YOU TOO!!! URA!!!

*Iura finally jumped out of the way as she watched her aibou unwrapping the poor boys, she laughed at how idiotic the two unconscious ones looked and Ring began to through stuffs at her, scoring her to land a hand. Iura wasn't happy but she did as told, when the layers of blankets were out of the way the two girls carried the guys out the door* 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (=^-^=) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Dramatic Love

Ring: *sighed* Phew… my head hurts… 

Yugi: *looking as tired as Ring* Duh~ we've stayed ALL night just to finish this chapter- I mean, look at this! *He flipped through the pages-* 6…7… 8… NINE PAGES!? *Surprised at the amount of works they've done* 

Ring: *Smiling weakly* Yeah… I guess we were pretty into writing this... *gave another sigh* 

Yugi: *straight eyes* Yeah, and I never seen you working as hard with your homework~ 

Ring: *stoke hard by the thought* Er… I guess~ *Sweat dropped as she saw Yugi's eyes darken* Huh? Where's Ura? And Yami? *Grinned unrealistically as she changed the topic* 

Yugi: *Looked around, and saw two chibi-looking figures at the corner, apparently just having a staring-contest, not the friendly ones, that is. * There- *Smiled weakly* I guess these two will never get tired of fighting~ 

Iura: *Clinched her teeth, trembling and looked VERY unhappy* FREAKY-LOOKING Pharaoh! 

Yami: *Also looked as if he was about to explode* Wrecked OLD Witch! 

Iura: *Veins popped* GARBAGE PICKER! 

Yami: *Too veins popping* HEAVY-MAKEUP SKELITON! 

Iura: THE HELL!? I'VE NEVER PUT ON MAKEUPS!! 

Yami: YEAH?! AND SINCE WHERE DID YOU SEE ME PICKING UP GARBAGES!? 

Iura: WHY you LITTLE- *Preparing to charge at the pharaoh* 

Ring: *Suddenly interrupted* Ura~ *She warned with a deadly glare* NO fighting! 

Yami& Iura together: Haiii- *They exchanged dirty looks and both turned to look the other way, didn't want to see each other's face. It was obvious that they were forbidden to take any chance to have any body contact. Yugi and Ring couldn't afford any more dangerous things to happen, just like last time, which Yugi still got the nightmares often in his sleep. * 

Iura: *Reminding the other yami the rule while she STILL looked unhappy* NO FISTS, LEGS, no NOTHING. 

Yami: *Continued at what Iura didn't mention* Words and insults, ONLY. *And Turned to share one dirty grin with the female yami* 

Yugi: *Not willing to brake the two up* Oh boy- * He wasn't thinking about putting his life endanger again either, watched as Yami and Iura continued throwing _just_ insults at each other. * 

Iura: Ugly piece of crap! 

Yami: Wrinkled dinosaur! 

Iura: DEMENTED HAIR-DO! 

Yami: FOSSILIZED BRAINCELLS! 

Iura: BAKA NO PHARAOH!!! SHORDY!! GAY-ASS!! 

Yami: BAKAYARO DO BAKA NO WITCH!! FAT-SO!! BABA (Old woman)!! BA-BOON!! 

Ring: *Sighed as she watched more of both yami's veins popped* O-k~ I'm ganna pull the screen now~ anyone have any problems with that? No? Wonderful! Here we go~ *Plainly talking to herself cuz' she was totally ignored by the yamis, Yugi just nodded with no other comments. * 

And she did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter three_ Dramatic Love**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was quiet, and the board on the wall read Wednesday, February 5, 2003. The first-period bell had signaled, "CLASS NOW BEGIN" about fifty-five minutes ago. 

Almost everyone in the bright room looked heavy-headed, bored, and dozy as one man stood before them spoke nonstop; it was painful to be the listeners. 

"This isn't good-" Hunda (A/N: Tristan) whispered, "I mean look at the time! It's already 9:45!" 

"Oh don't say that!" Anzu (A/N: Tea) snapped back also in low voice, "He will be here any second now- I mean, he's always late, well, most of the times..." 

"Yeah! But not this LATE!" Jounouchi (A/N: Joey) joined in, "Yo Anzu! Ya' sure he's not sick today?" 

"Like I said he's NOT! Not as far as I know-" She replied, "If he is he would have phoned me before class!" 

"Yeah? And why you?" Jou pointed out. 

"So I could help him called the school?" 

"It's not like he doesn't know the number or how to dial it~" Hunda messed about as she continued, "Or maybe you just wanna be his "personal nurse"~ or why else would you be so concerned? Gee Anzu, you've really fallen for him-" 

And heat swept through Anzu's face, altering the color from pink to bright red. It's true, what other possibility could there be? Ever since the last time the gang left Kaiba's island, and Yami no longer hanged around with them that much, Anzu recently turned her attention to Yugi (it's not saying she changes her sensitivity ease and frequently like hens switching nests or something, just that she seemed to have finally realized how adorable at the same time, "sexy" little-Yugi really is-) (A/N: Yugi: *blushed and sweat dropped* er… thanks… I appreciate that…) 

"BE QUIET!! How many times do I have to tell you?! I DON'T LIKE YUGI!!!" She just wouldn't admit it. 

"Yeah sure." 

"SHUT UP!!! I'm just being nice to-" Not good! This girl had accidentally-rose-her-volume as she proclaimed. (A/N: Ring: sorry but I just gata say this- Anzu ga baka-de-su!) 

"Guys! Keep it down a little will ya??" Ryou shushed from behind, but it was too late, Mr. Shokodai, their verbal communication teacher had approached the group's desks as he heard the chatters during his own lesson, which the class was previously talking about the finest story writer of the world- Kazuzuki Takahashi. (A/N: =^.^=) "Oh dear-" Ryou cupped his eyes tiredly, blocking his view that he didn't want to see his friends in trouble, meanwhile, Bakura (A/N: Ryou's yami), who was formerly at the desk right-behind his aibou, smirked wildly. _'Bunch of idiots.' _

"So, it seemed that all of you here at this _particular _area have decided to have a much interesting topic to chat about on your own?" the man began. 

"It sure is-" 

"SHHHHH!!!" The others shushed him as Jou admitted both cheerfully and idiotically (God he's stupid!), there were laughers and gigglers for a little in the room, excluding Seto Kaiba, who was reading and paid no attention to neither the teacher or anything else that's going on, he never did anyways. (Funny he still got straight A's, must be in his genius genes.) And also excluding Duke Dublin, (A/N: Ring: what's his JP name? Humm.. I DONNO!! *Crying*/ Yugi: *patted her on the head* chil… chil…) who sighed weakly, he was until that time doing something absolutely opposite from Seto- watching and listening the whole time both to the gain's chatters and sen-sai. How did he do that? Not even the greatest scientist on earth could explain the answer. Anyways, eventually he also was always grained pretty-good mark for all the subjects, not to mention the comments under the "Class participation" and "Listening skills" columns. 

"Ops…" for a further accurate word to describe in Jou's mind- _'Shit'_

Before their Sen-sai could send Jou out and time-out him. AGAIN! 

There first was an- 

"Ahhh-!!!" and then a- 

"POOM!!!" finally a- 

"Whoom!! GEEEEE!!~~~" (Sound of something sliding) noises cracking in the hall, in time the door busted open and in-came-sliding Yugi, slowly stopping but with his face still flat on the ground. It was to be expected that the teen had accidentally tripped when rushing, and slid the rest of the way to the door. 

"Owoo…" The boy lifts his head and tenderly rubbed his nose. Now the attention of the class was focused on Yugi of the amusing attendance he intruded, all's eyes were wide, while he slowly got up and unsteady… poor, poor him. Yugi was suddenly alerted of the glare of the "he"-who-you-must-not-observe-excuses, Mr. Shokodai. 

"Sorry about my late attendance! Sir! I mean, Sen-sai!" The soldier-like tone came out from nowhere, Yugi just naturally did it. He couldn't help it--- under the deadly leer of his teacher Yugi was too confused to even think about his movements, let-along doing them- 

_'I'm a dead boy-'_ Good thinking Yugi! You're catching on-! Finally. 

To his first response was yet another broken laugh from the entire class, and the rest of his friends couldn't help but groaned weakly. They were all used to Yugi being deferred and him doing something amusing every time when he was- at it, the "slid-show" was just one of the many tricks Yugi had used to show up, well… as long as he did, it's normal. (Although today was an exception, Yugi was far passed his _usual_ time, which were likely to be around 9 to 9:30, or right after his teachers took attendances.) 

"Take your seat…" The man stood before him suddenly seemed to have aged a thousand year, already tired but also used to counting the number of delays of Yugi to his class, why the heck was his lesson set first period in the morning for this _precise _class? By who? Stupid principal! Or was it Vice-principal? He didn't even bother saying anything else as he had also forgotten about Jou's punishment. 

(A/N: Jounouchi: Hip-hip-hurray for Jou~ (Ring: Huh? How did you…?) Yami: he's just a trespasser- Get out! / Jounouchi: *sniff* how mean~) 

"Alright class, where were we…? Oh yes, Sir. Takahashi was…" Mr. Shokodai continued on talking about Kazuki Takahashi at the same time as Yugi settled himself at his desk. 

"Yug'! Finally man, what took you so long?" Jou pissed, followed by the endless questions of his other friends, everyone were worried about something of their own business, except Bakura, who just yawned because- really, before the sen-sai came any closer to his sight he was just a sleeping figure, aside the fact that he was one of the MOST harebrained laugher just a minute ago. 

Bakura, however, began hanging around with his aibou later on since… when? Well, he was finally grown to "appreciate" Ryou as his partner, that's all that matters now. Ryou also bossed him around usually to do something he didn't want to- that was the _reason_ why he began school, no doubt. (Alike Yami, Bakura hated the place! You see, it's boring!! Boring! Darn boring~~ His favorite subject? Gym, just gym, cuz' the rest are just BORRRING!! Plus- weird? ) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Bakura's Math HW flashback~ 

BA-"_Why did anyone even bother inventing MATH?? Counting was all that anyone needed, right??_ _I mean_ _what the hell IS adding, subtracting, multiplications and divisions?!?! And how can anyone read letters off MATH??? This is just- GRAA---!!!" _

RY_-"You just can't figure out how to work math… that's all. Come-on, I'll help you! Now let's continue on from your last question… where is it…? Ah… yep yep here it is! There- so 63 plus 95 minus 34 multiplied by 26 and plus again 90 divided by 2 equals-" _

BA-_"GRAHHHH MY HEAD HURTS!!!~" _

~End flashback~ (A/N Yami: *smirked* Baka no Tomb robber~ / Iura: *Striaght eyes* I don't see how you do any better- / Yami: SHUT UP!!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I'm fine- Anzu!! No I didn't have a car accident! Hunda? Sorry cuz' no I haven't got you anymore booster decks! Hohiyo to you too, Ryou! Hai! Genki-de-su! (Yes! I'm fine!) Hey Bakura! Hey Kaiba! (He's ignoring me~) And what was your question again- Duke?" 

Amazing, Yugi actually answered each and every one of the questions. That was an 8 out of 10 seeing as he failed to notice the one Duke asked him, additionally the leading one- asked by Jou. 

"Never mind, it's alright, I was just wondering if you've finished the science assignment that's due today." 

"What assignment?" Yugi's brain wasn't functioning properly, or was it even functioning at all? Guess he's still having a hard time to cope the headache from his- "_trip_"- to the room. 

"What?! Don't tell me you forgot about it and didn't do it!! The one we worked together as partners! Remember?!" 

"Huh? OH!!! _That_!!!" the red spiky-hair boy finally realized as he snorted unrealistically. "Of course I didn't! I was only joking! I have it! See? It's right here~!" Waving a piece of folded paper at Duke, and because his seat was rather far away from Yugi's, Duke really couldn't tell that it was in fact merely a folded sheet of _blank _paper. He bought the lie quiet as easily as how Yugi fake it. 

_'Hell I'm in trouble!' _

Yes you are, Yugi. Anyone remember the last chapter? Which declared something about a piece of homework stuck beneath the pile of gym clothes from last week on Yugi's desk? That! Was the real copy of his so-call-didn't-leave-at-home's science assignment. (A/N: Ring: see? Rushing could only make things worst! So people, please remember… TO BE ON TIME!!! I know I need to practice on that…*mumbled the last sentence. *) 

"THIS IS THE FINAL WARNING! The group over there! SHUT UP OR I'LL SENT YOU ALL OUT!!!" Mr. Shokodai meant time-out. 

"Hai-!" the group frowned as they answered altogether, realizing how much louder they've became. 

Well… that has been done was done, Yugi had decided to explain _everything_, _anything_ he could come up with to Duke later, saving the WORST for LAST wouldn't hurt--- more, would it? 

'And speaking of partner…'

It stoke him as Yugi remembered the answer to Jou's question, and at the same instance, the question, "What took you so long?" 

"Hey Jou!" Yugi turned to Jounouchi, who seemed murky about being unnoticed for the-last-time. 

"Yeah~?" 

"Sorry Jounouchikun… I didn't mean to ignore you-" 

"Oh stop it already!" 

"Ok fine, well… you did ask me something… right?" 

"Yeah, 'what took you so long?'" 

"Well… it's Yami…" He paused as he remembered how oddly the pharaoh acted this morning, and for a minute he wondered why had Yami's expressions looked so dark, so… sad…? Was it all to his hallucination or what? 

"What about Yami?" Everyone's attentions were now focused as their ears narrowed, all were engrossed as they heard the familiar name. Why wouldn't them? That name has not been mentioned for such a long time… everyone had almost forgotten about it even exits just like how Yugi did. (A/N: Ring: it even hurts me to hear anything like this… NO… Yami can't be forgotten!! / Yami: Gee thanks, but by the way… this _is_ your story?) 

_'Yami?'_

Finally, Seto kaiba's attention was bought, hearing the name of the one and only one who had outclassed the genius him in a Duel Monster game, the one who had ever came across his _three _BLUE-EYES-WHITE-DRAGONS as well as his god-card, OBELISK. 

_'What about that stupid pharaoh?'_

As Ryou's dark half thought. Presumably Bakura had never learned to like the King of Games, also the lost leader of Egypt- thousands of years ago. 

"Class! Your attention here PLEASE!" Mr. Shokodai announced and didn't give Yugi a chance to carry on, sending yet another disgusting glare to the group, the group that appeared to have at last noticed and took granted of his presents. He didn't really have to do that; if he must- he then really should sent one to each-and-everyone of the students in the class. Honestly, because no one, not anyone in that room other than himself seemed to appreciate him at all. (It didn't matter; he's always got his family who does.) 

Another teacher had just entered and left the room a moment ago when no one was recompensing any awareness, leaving Mr. Shokodai behind with a piece of ID plus a gorgeous figure… leaning at the door… 

All girls' eyes gleamed! And the guys' just wide! Finally the gang's with surprise and Yugi's came with stars of a lack of excitement! 

"We have a NEW student!" As the man scribbled something on the board and read it aloud when he was done. "Yami, Mouto!"

(A/N: Ring: *hollered with excitement* bring in the KING OF GAMES!!)

Yami had changed from the clothed he slept with last night- an oversized t-shirt that so loose it bared most the skins of his upper body, and a pair of black, sexy boxer- to his favorites; (A/N: Ring: *drooled* sorry! *whipping the drool off plus blushed*) The blackest, and shiniest leather-chinos on earth. It was so tight, that it couldn't resist but to force shown completely to every details of the long, thrilling curves, and shapes of his sexy, muscular built legs. (A/N: Yami: *Blushed heavy* ENOUGH with the _word _"SEXY"!! / Yugi: *face bright red at the descriptions* but… *muttered* it's true…) At his upper body was yet another dark, leathered vest adorned with buckles, it was also tight, revealing the broad, firm shoulders, plus it was a _little short _at the same time_._ It was purposely designed to be short, as it was challenged to reveal a slight hint of its master's stomach, which was also well-developed. 

The handsome pharaoh had his head low, allowing both the light and shadows to fight over for their territories on his face. His eyes were closed as he listened to the crowds' chatters and comments, annoyed by the screams from these obsessive girls, it was not meant for his tiredness but his naturally dank, and mysterious characteristics that corresponded with the meaning of his name- "_Dark_". 

/Yami!/ Yugi's heart thumped and face heated as he saw his darker half, by both the reasons of graceful to see him plus something else, he didn't really know "What something else?" He didn't realize it, until it explained by itself to his reactions were _kinnda_ the same thing with Yami's _new_ fan-girls- drooling after Yami as he entered deeper into the room. _What am I doing??_ It's sad that Yugi had no idea, nor realizing still of how he really had felt for the young pharaoh, which was the same feeling Yami had for him… Yugi… why wouldn't you understand? 

"Hum… interesting… so Yamichen, are you really actually brothers with Yugi Mouto?" Shokodai sen-sai said as he continued his work of examining Yami's _fake_ ID paper, where did he get it? Well… the king of games had his own way. 

"I mean… you both have the same last name… and not to mention, you- both look the… same?" 

At this, a bolt seemed to have stricken everyone at the exact moment, guess the girls were just too busy drooling and guys mumbling curses of dislike under their breath, no one gave the impression to realize this obvious fact. 

And of course, Jounouchi, Anzu, Hunda, Ryou, Bakura, Seto and Duke, everyone in the gang knew this well, so excluding them everyone else in the room continuously stared from Yugi to Yami, and Yami back to Yugi. Anzu, as one of the girls, just practically continued to drool nonstop at the sight of her long lost lover, who didn't love her back, that is. 

"Right… Just returned from Egypt? Eh?" 

Wrong! It's- lost in the memories of Egypt while his soul was here with Yugi the whole time! If only he knew… which of course he didn't. Yami's new ID had definitely faked it well. _Pathetic human. _As Kaiba assumed. (A/N: Ring: hey… aren't you a human too?) 

"Well… according to the info I have here… Mr. Mouto-" 

"Hai?" 

"NOT you Yugi! Sit down!" 

/How rude!/ Yugi complained and Yami chuckled lightly- _Silly aibou~_

"Anyways, according to the info I have here, Yamichen, I do believe that since you've just returned to Japan since… 7 year? Well… your Japanese might not be as good… Ja! Minna- san? Please help Yami to your best-" 

"Ohiyo, Hachimemashida! Boku wa Mouto, Yami desu, ja, dozu yo ro shi kuu, o ne gai shi masu! (Good morning, first time meeting you! I'm Mouto Yami, then, I hope my presents had not brought you any trouble! And I wish we'd have a great time working together!) 

Before the old man could finish, Yami interrupted his sentence. He was NOT happy of being said as a rookie, and so he defended the teacher by saying a whole line of the most accurate tongued Japanese. Stupid Shokodai, don't you know you could never insult the King of games? Or ever say anything like insults? AND you should NEVER! EVER look down at Egypt's number 18s Pharaoh!! 

Once again the girls howled at the trilling tong of both Yami's voice and language spoken, shouting in disagrees at their teacher as he had underestimated their _star_. Things like: 

"Oh my Kami!! He spoked!!" 

"Oh shut-up!! He doesn't need any help!" 

"Cutie!!!!" 

"Look this way!!! This way!!!" 

"Don't you thing he's sooooooooo cute?????" 

"We know that!!" 

"Hey look!! He winked at me!!!!" 

"Oh- I think I'm ganna faint-!" 

//And I think I'm ganna throw-up…// 

Yugi giggled as he watched the other red, spiky- hair boy leaned closely to the walls, smiling at the fan girls both in a both fake and tired way. 

/Oh come-on Yami~ aren't you happy that everyone likes you!/ 

And Yami took one gaze towards the audience. True, the girls LOVED him, also seeing that the guys were just glaring at him- with dark eyes, a few of their mouths kept opening and closing but he cannot hear them with all the girls' screams. 

//You think~? // He sighed and looked even weaker. 

//Besides you guys, everyone else in the room that's male seems to have a lot to speak about me under their breaths~ see? Even this one right beside me is having fun doing it- // He pointed to Mr. Shukudai, who's having a hard time calming the fan girls down and didn't notice he was being point at. 

Yami was saying the truth, though! Mr. Shukudai has being mixing curses into every five words he spoke. And being the only one told, Yugi laughed so hard with his surrounding friends blinked confusingly at him and Yami just watched him with a soft, satisfied smile…

NO! He was not satisfied, impossible! How could he… ? Not with the limited time left for him to live, to be with his beloved aibou…

_I need more time!_ As his heart wounded more at the thought, wishing for time with all his might. He'd never want to leave his dearest Yugi! _I need… forever!_ His purpose of coming to school wasn't plainly just to listen to the girls annoying yells, he came, because he wanted to make Yugi happy… he waned his last moments to be the happiest moments of Yugi's life…! 

Yami watched as Yugi resumed laughing, hard, innocently, not seeing the malicious fate as it too continued to torture his yami, As Yami remembered- '_The prophecy from the ancient time, will soon… comes to pass…_' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At last! The fifteen minutes that seemed like forever passed and the bell ringed among the voices of girls. 

_At last! _As Mr. Shokodia cheered silently and prepared to leave. 

Their second period would be drama, one of Yugi's least liking subjects, yet today, with Yami around, drama totally became something different than just plain drama. 

"Ohiyo! Minna-san!" Mrs. Tenbobo, the drama sen-sai greeted. (A/N: Yugi: another make-up name./ Iura: no doubt.) 

Yami had took the seat in-between Jounouchi and Yugi, he didn't ask for much, anywhere's fine as long as he was next to his aibou. (A/N: Iura: *straight eyes* and you said you didn't ask much? / Yami: *grinned* Well…) 

//Here- I believe you've been praying to Ra for this// 

/Huh?/ Yugi took the piece of wrinkled paper from Yami's hand, then he could have screamed if Yami hadn't cover his mouth for him. Well… you see because, before him, was the boy's lost-science-homework. 

/How did you know I was-??/ 

//Yugi~// Yami knocked his own forehead lightly- and pointed to his aibou's- ignoring once again the teacher's speech, and the surrounding girls' drools. (Not to mention, Anzu, one of the most revolting howler who's sitting right behind him, well… guess he didn't notice.) 

//You forgot.// 

/Huh? Oh yeah…/ The little one smirked softly as he recall that he and his yami could just hear each other's mind, even in a distance far away. It really didn't matter, even if Yugi hadn't pray for the paper, Yami doubtless would still pick up his homework for him from under his gym clothes. But still, it cannot hide the fact that their minds were the best communication tool there is on earth, especially at times when there were secretes they wanted to share, only with each other. (A/N: Ring: how sweet~/ Yami& Yugi:* blushed _together~_*) 

At aside, Duke watched and wondered what the paper was, while both Yami and Yugi turned to grin at him and turned back. _Why?_ He was confused, and the yami and hikari still sniggered under their breaths. 

Jou and Hunda soon began scribbling questions in papers and threw them towards Yami when their new sen-sai wasn't looking, the balls missed Yami many times before the two arguing ones could throw properly. (Hunda and Jounouchi always disagrees with each other, remember?) Yami and Yugi had to slip from their seats to pick up the paper balls, and later they too threw some with responses. And in no time, the four boys began throwing paper balls at each other with no more purpose, just for fun. It's been a long time since they last joked about together like this, and Yami felt… he felt so… comfortable, he never did notice how much he loved his friends, Yugi's friends before, they were truly… the best. 

Anzu, Duke and Ryou were the ones, who simply watched with interest- _Damn that Pharaoh!_ While Bakura have this HUGE desire to join in with the game, but he didn't really want to allow the King of games to look at him like he was some kind of… moron, like them, and so, he struggled to relax himself by continuously muttering: 

"That's just stupid, something that only the Baka Pharaoh would do! That's just stupid-" 

And Yami chuckled at the sight of this miserable tomb-robber. 

Seto Kaiba, meanwhile, just felt ashamed, pride-damaged because of being beaten by this… mentally retarded… human being! (A/N: Ring: he's not really a human anymore… you know?) _God save me…_ He'd whisper tiredly. 

And none was awarded of what really awaits them- next- 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Yamichen?" as Mrs. Tenbobo read aloud unsurely from the attendance chart, causing Yami to drop a paper ball from his hand in alarm. 

"Hai?" he quickly sat down as everyone's attentions turned to him. 

And the female sen-sai looked glad that she spoke the right name. "Well Yami, I have wandered a long time to ask you whether you had taken any drama lessons in Egypt." 

//Like hell I do.// There was yet another giggle from his side, where Yugi was sitting. 

"Iie." He responded. 

"Let him try!!!" 

"Yeah!! Let him try!!!" 

"King Ahoru!! Let him try King Ahoru!!" 

The girls began shouting altogether in excitement once again, what's going on? What's King Ahoru? The pharaoh himself was a king… but does it have anything to do with the other king that they're talking about? He hadn't paid any attentions to the activities going on in the room and he didn't know what the teacher was really talking about. 

//Aibou… what's going on?// Yami's head tiled to Yugi's side. //Who's this… King Ahoru?// 

/Well… "The King's Wail", this is the play we're doing right now, and King Ahoru's the main character in the story// the little one smiled. 

/Hehe… It looks like everyone had chosen _you_ to act as King Ahoru./ 

Yami was shaken, What?! Act!? He's never acted in his whole live! Not what he know of it. 

//What?! No way, you've got to be joking!// He was half terrified when Mrs. Tanbobo agreed to the fan girls' wishes, which again the guys just garbled curses. 

/Don't worry!!/ Yugi sniggered more at the face of the nervous pharaoh; he stood up and began pushing Yami forward. /You'll be fine! And believe me, you _will _like the character Ahoru, after all, he's a king! Just like you once were! / 

//But I-// 

No time to chat anymore, Yami stood now in front of the whole class once again, he stared and stayed frozen while his hikari quickly ran back and took seat at where there was the best view. Yugi was however, enjoying with delight of what his yami was about to perform, and with no questions allowed, that darned teacher just handed Yami a copy of the scrip with brief descriptions of the story at the side, then she assigned him with Scene-32. 

The pharaoh sighed once again weakly, eyeing the book of papers in his hand with disgust, how was he suppose to do this? The great pharaoh had never, ever act before! He was always the one to see his servants who act out a play in front of him because of the loyal families' own entertainments, although he didn't really remembered much of it, he was sure he had always found it boring. Now… everything's different! In this new world, new century that's totally different from his time, Yami would have to take his part as a servant, and ACT for Yugi. 

The cheers from his fan girls disturbed him… not allowing him to focus on reading, so Yami had no choice but to ask his hikari yet some more questions… he sighed, again. 

// O-k, fine… acting… right? I just act…// 

/Yep! You bet!/ 

// Ja aibou… what's the story's plot, really? I can't concentrate with all these noise around me…// 

/Hehe, neither can I if I were you… fine, well… "The King's Wail" took place in the time around the last century; it's basically about a King, King Ahoru, who fell for his own little sister, who also didn't have a clue of this feeling from her brother. They loved each other dearly but she had always loved him as only her brother, and nothing else./ 

//Un-huh- go on. // 

/And in the end… the king finally realized that there can never be hope for him in the princess' eyes, and at the same time, also realized that he only had a few months of life left, due to a major disease, which what we call to day a cancer. Then because of so, the King struggled to hold back his unshakeable devotion of his feelings for his sister, at the same time fighting with the pain of the disease he carried… and I think Scene-32 was when Ahoru confess to the audience how hard the fate was to pressured him… Yami…? Are you listening…?/ 

There was no response… 

Yami stood cold, frozen, and terrified. _No way…_ As he followed Yugi's saying from the scrip, and he couldn't believe his eyes, his ears. Oh god, why the hell are you doing this to me… ?! I can't act this thing! The hell!? Why are you tormenting me like this!? 

This wasn't a scrip!? It couldn't be! Even this book, these papers were _annoying_ him! How could it be just a story?! True, there were _some_ differences about this theme, yet, WHY was it so much… so much like- like the situation that he… was in…? 

How? Can anyone "act" if it were to them… reality? 

_I can't…_

/ Yami…? / Yugi blinked that he didn't know WHAT pain, was Yami suffering at the moment. He watched as the pharaoh lowered his head, his mouth mumbled silently at the lexis from the paper, and shadows once again overtaken his appearance. Something shined from behind the hairs that covered most his face, close to the eyes, and they looked like… waters? No! Tears…! 

/Yami!?/ Yugi's heart thumped harder and faster- _Something's wrong!_

Panicked, Yugi wanted to put a stop to this, what's happening to Yami? Does he hate to act THAT much? 

No one noticed what Yugi did about what's happening to his _brother_, not even the gang. However, before Yugi could stand up and stop Mrs. Tanbobo, who was again busy calming the crazy girls of this wild class down, Yami took the action. 

"I called-!" it was a start as the pharaoh bellowed, and everyone froze at his sudden action, so did Yugi, yet soon they realized it was the _drama_ they prayed for. 

"Upon the most honored one! Thy who all worshiped! Hear my cry, oh great one!" 

Yami's heart burned with sorrow and tears as he continued, his emotions had already overwhelmed him, let along his expressions, which were as real as anyone could ever define if it was just Yami who's skillful in acting, or… something else... 

_Hear me aibou! this is my play-_

_"What have I done? Why is thy torturing me with my fate?_

_Oh hear me, my anger! And my sorrow_

_Has man ever looked desecrated at you?_

_Had one not came back to you at their deaths?_

_Thy who created life_

_Has come to retreat mine-_

_(Yugi… where are you when I needed you…?) _

_One hopeless man who hid once in deep sorrow_

_And in the love he had for his dear sister _

_As hopeless as he may see_

_He still prayed with all his might that one day- _

_You would forgive all his sins and hold him once again in thy arms _

_(Did you know? When I was in pain…?) _

_But no! _

_The god who was like devil played with the life of that one man _

_Toyed with his life, and _

_Shattered his hopes _

_Dreams _

_And everything else _

_(Don't you know? I'm about to loose you…) _

_Thy had once clamed- _

_'All shall have love _

_Have hatred _

_For those were the gifts from I' _

_Yet thy had forbidden me to love my sister _

_Forbidden me to hate thy _

_(Yugi!) _

_All I asked… were love and forever _

_Are they too much? _

_Even for thy? _

_(Listen to me! Hear my cry!) _

_Take this pain! Yank it away from me! _

_Keep it away! _

_Let me come back to Thy! _

_Grant me the love for me to embrace my sister! _

_No! Thy can take life from me! _

_Just take it! _

_In place to allow me to love my princess! _

_Let her love me back! _

_(Look this way! Just look into me!) _

_I promise! _

_I'll bring her happiness! _

_I'll never make her cry! _

_Until the final second- _

_Of my unfortunate life- _

_(Yugi! Can't you see!? You're about to loose me-!)" _

The drama was amazing, Yami gave a finally bow as he faced the audience without any more words spoken. For the minute when everyone was still clapping, especially the girls, shouting, "Encore!! Brovo!!" 

That moment, his and his hikari's eyes met. 

/Y-Yami…?/

//…// 

The pharaoh didn't reply as he just gazed at his hikari into the eyes, there was so much, so much more to say, to confess, but how? Could he possibly do that without hurting Yugi _at all_? At the moment, Yami couldn't think of anything but his sweet hikari, eyeing him with sorrow and his tears were already dry… 

Yugi also didn't speak anything else, his heart beat so fast and his face was hot- _Something's wrong… Yami's definitely not the same!_ He had the feeling but didn't realize that Yami truly, was "acting" directly to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ring: *Cheers* YEY!! I'm DONE!!! God I need a time-off~ Anyways… Yami sounded so sad!!! I was so close to crying!! Will Yugi ever find out before it's too late?? Or will Yami finally confess to Yugi what's going to happen to him?? The most important thing is, HOW MUCH TIME DOES YAMI HAVE LEFT!?!?!? NOOO!! *Smiling while crying? * To find out! Please read more!! Thank you~~! 

Yugi: *Yawned, and the two yamis were already fast asleep, still in their chibi forms, so cute!! Guess they were really exhausted of the lack of energy they used up not in writing, but in fighting.* Are you sure this story's ganna end well? *He asked, looking worried* 

Ring: *eye wide* Why of course!! I've got the ending all planed!!! And I'm sure you'll love it!! You all will!! Thank you for asking me the question!! Agentpudgekun, er… and some mysterious visitor… "Kun"- Silver Dragonkun, last of all… KawaiiBlackMoon kun!! Don't you worry!! I've got it all planed!! But I can't tell you or I'll be spoiling the lack of interests you have for my story!! Just keep in mind! "A TRUE duelist never give up hope!!!" 

Yugi: *Laughed weakly, he seemed very tired…* It's true but… this isn't about dueling you know…? Anyways… I believe you! So ja na! Minna- san! O-yasuminasai! 

*This time, it's the hikaris carrying the yamis as the lights went off, they slowly walked out the room…* 

PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry people… I got so tired I could barely open my eyes… so… I'll check the spelling mistakes (if there's any… plenty, I bet!) and replace the story later… Good night!! Gee… this is a long chapter… I spend three straight days to thing of the plot and at the same time writing them!! Spelling checked again already… so far so good… sorry people!(^-^) 

P.S- Thank you for those who already did review my story!! I love all your comments!! Bye bye- Asian Angelkun's chibi Yugi~! 


	4. You're the one

Ring: *Smile helplessly* Uh-oh… another 2 weeks'… passed 

Iura: *Glaring and snaring* DUH!! We had to REWRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! 

Ring: *Smiled helplessly at her yami* Oh… come-on… it wasn't _that _bad… 

Iura: *Rose her volume* EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!!! You've been "soulless" after you saw THAT review!!!! 

Yugi: *Looking worried* Yeah it's true! For three straight days you barely talked! Are you sure you're all right now? 

Yami: *Also was unhappy, hands crossed and came beside his aibou* Damn it!! Whoever wrote THAT review is SOO dead when I find him!! 

Ring: *Sweat dropped* er… Yami…? Practically, only the girls read yaoi fics… 

Yami: *sweat dropped* WHATEVER!! "HER" THEN!! 

Yugi: *Straight eyes* Yami… you know you can't possibly "hurt" girls~ *It's true, the king of games would never hurt any females, well… Iura was an exception- She was barely a girl anyways~ at her attitude~? NoP! She was definitely NOT a girl~* 

Iura: *Smirked and turned her attention back to Ring* Well… aibou… I want you to stay out of the next chapter while I write… all right? You need the time to rest! *She ordered, she was concerning about her aibou, but it was useless, Ring never did listen anyways~* 

Ring: *Wide eyes* HUH? Why? Ura! I don't need to rest!! True I know that review was nasty…it hurt me… but I'm all right now!! I can write on!! Hum… well… for those of you who don't understand what we meant about the "Review"… Lately, I've once posted a chapter on to the story before… but I didn't realize that I posed the rough copy… so… it turned out pretty nasty… a review was posted a day after about the new chapter… and … it wasn't that… good… 

Iura: *Eyes darkened* "NOT THAT GOOD"!?!? The HELL!? You were hurt BAD By it!! I meant… you didn't eat your four food groups properly, and you had nightmares about more of those reviews… I meant- I HAD to deled THAT review for you… and we were FORCED TO REWRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST BECAUSE OF THAT REVIEW!? 

Yami: *looked down* true… this one is so different from the one before! 

Yugi: * looked at Ring* it was only the ROUGH copy that you posed… you really didn't have to REWRITE everything all over again- 

Ring: *Grinned at last* Well… I though if I have to repose the chapter… I could… you know… make it better~ and I think this chapy's actually VERY neat!! 

Yami: *Sweat dropped* … well… it's true… I didn't get beat up by Yugi this time… in this chapter… 

Yugi: *Straight eyes* Yami? Let's just not talk about the previous chapter… Please? I meant… half of the readers have no clue what you're talking about… 

Yami: *Replied simply* Okay- 

Iura: *Sighed in defeat* Fine aibou… if you really want to write… promise me that you'll be okay with whatever happens later, okay? 

Ring: *Smiled at Iura* O-KAY-! Ura~ I promise! *Happy to see when her yami's expression brightened up a little.* 

Iura: *Smile slightly at long last back at the hirari* Good… now, Ring? Would you do the honor- by pulling the screen for all of us? 

Ring: *Looked from her yami to the boys, they all nodded in agrees back at her. Ring then beamed contentedly* Well Guys… We're very sorry that this chapter wasn't posed sooner… I hope you still like it… sorry!! And about the Reviewer that send me the not-so-good-review… I'm sorry that Ura has to deled your review… SHE DID IT WITHOUT EVEN LETTING ME KNOW!! In fact… I need to say thank you also…because of you… we improved we new chapy and you were right! The old one was VERY uncomprehending!! I WILL read over the rest of the chapters before I pose them next time… THANK YOU!! And now! I'll do the honor… of PULLING THE SCREEN!! *Shouted her last sentence cheerfuly* 

Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter four_ You're the one **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Man's room POV~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You're right- the setting seems weird. Well, what came about was that Yugi had recently dragged Yami out of the drama classroom. He wanted a word with the pharaoh but it was too noisy for them to talk in there, and besides, they need the private space- Certainly girls' screams and the entire crowds' cheers are not what they were asking for. It was sad that Yami had done TOO well at the "Try-out" drama presentation- he brought Ms. Tenbobo to snuffles (She was JUST touched, not heartbroken or anything.), which herself was one of the screamers when she needed to be the peacemaker. 

Anyways, the both of them has slipped out of the class while the clock still ticks, Drama hasn't end yet and they were skipping their lesson! Well… skipping half the class to be exact- 

"Ahhh~~~ so hot in here!!!" Yugi complained as he tried to open the window. The temperature was just too high that Yugi NEEDED fresh oxygen desperately, not to mention, it REEKS in there, too. (He wasn't the only one who's being picky, Yami could actually faint if he wasn't a spirit but a living human.) Anyways, although it wasn't a comfy place to be, Yugi was yet glad to see no one there. 

/Come-on~~~!!/ The pane was jammed and the boy tried whacking on it- it didn't help. 

/OPEN- UP-!/ 

As he tried harder Yami's hands reached out from behind, helping him. They pushed, thumped on it, until Yami lost his patience and finally gave it a high-boot (Kick). 

//GrrA-! DAMN this-!!!// 

"W-wait!!" 

Too late, before Yugi could finish Yami ran and jumped for the glass, and he didn't even notify his aibou before doing it. 

"WHAM-" The window banged unbolted, fortunately, it managed sustain over the force and allowed a VERY-FRESH wind in. But unfortunately, Yami almost went PASS the window to feel more of that fresher air- 

"YAHH-" Yami's voice trailed when his body began to fall. 

"Whaa!! Yami!!!" 

In panic, Yugi ran up and caught the pharaoh's hand in time, and slowly, he pulled the taller boy up. 

As heavy as Yami was, Yugi still managed to withdraw him in peace. True, even if It was a-VERY-dumb-thing the pharaoh had done, no one should blame him really, as that he was too perplexed to reflect over his every actions at that moment- in fact, what happened was that it filched him a minute fair after the dramatic piece he performed to realize "what-he-has-done." Why the heck did he do that for!? The play was TOO big of a hint to Yugi, "HE could KNOW!!" -about his yami near to vanishing! Yami became awfully anxious when he saw the worry eyes from his aibou, and felt even worst when Yugi pulled him out of the classroom without even informing the sen-sai. Yami knew the reason why Yugi has done that- and now! How was he supposed to explain!!? Since Yugi MUST-NOT-KNOW the "reality", what was Yami supposed to say to him then!? 

"Phew- that was close-" The pharaoh huffed then he was safe on the ground again. 

"DUH!! You almost got yourself killed!!!" Yugi scolded. "Well… you won't die again since you've already died once- anyways, IT DOESN'T MATTER!! You could have gotten HURT!!" 

//Okay- aibou, it's alright- calm down… I'm fine now aren't I?" As Yami tried to comfort the worried plus furious hikari. 

Seeing Yami joked about with a slight laugh, Yugi sighed in the relief of his worries, yet, _it wasn't over_, as he reminded himself. There was still the most important thing that he concerned about. 

And when Yami came to the sudden stop of Yugi's nerve-racking movements, he knew what was about to happen next. 

"Yami…?" Yugi's eyes darkened as he began, causing the pharaoh to freeze in unease. 

//H-hai?// He responded fearfully, and his body physically set up straight. 

"There's no one here so we don't have to talk mentally- Speak out!" Yugi ordered. 

The hikari was not quite happy, not- he was NOT happy! The yami know he was in trouble whenever his aibou spoke like that, fearsome, and indomitable, they were the times when Yugi ever became serious, deadly serious about something. 

This time, Yami wasn't _exactly_ in trouble- he didn't go after Bakura for challenges as he used to, he didn't reduce _anymore _of Kaiba's pride by whitewashing Seto in a duel monster's game as he used to, and he definitely DID NOT "Mind crush" anymore of the school's bullies' brain when Yugi wasn't around. (Yugi hated it when Yami hurt anyone, or got hurt. It was shame that his darker half find pleasure doing such things, why won't Yami understand? Fighting's not right! Any types of fights' were not right!) 

So? What accurately did the pharaoh do wrong this time?! Yami himself wondered about that question. If he didn't do wrong why should he felt anxious when Yugi brought up this formidable attitude? Yet Yami _was _anxious, and there was nothing he could do about it- the fact was, he _did_ do something wrong that himself couldn't explain "what?" 

"H-hai!" the pharaoh redid he's respond, the respond to Yugi's order, that is, with thelanguage from his maw this time. 

"Stand up! I want to talk staring _up_ at you not _down_!" The little one delivered yet another command. (A/N: Iura: * blinked* "look _up"? / _Ring: *sigh* Ura, you won't understand the pain being short… *thought about herself*) 

"H-hai!" Yami did as told, now he looked down and Yugi looked up, their eyes met and Yami dared not turn away. 

"Much better… Now… Yami?" 

The pharaoh swallowed his slobbers, and listened to every word without the guts to even wink his eyes. Kami, how nervous he was. 

"Well?" Yugi's eyes narrowed. 

"Hm?" 

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" 

"Huh? Iie, nothing-" Yami blinked and pretended to be brainless. 

"Yami…" 

"What~? I don't know what you're talking about…" Yami turned away, trying to be as silly as possible, but he didn't realize that the more he acts the more obvious he seemed to be guilty. 

"Yami!!" 

The pharaoh froze at the sudden yell of his name. 

"We're not in drama anymore! So quite acting and start talking!! Yami! Tell me what's wrong! I know there's something going on! But you're hiding the "something" from me!" 

Somehow, Yugi's tone trailed from anger to worries again. And although himself didn't notice, Yami listened to the words with unease that still increases n the pharaoh's heart. 

-That's what I did wrong!- Yami thought- Not telling the truth, that's what I did… but how can I help it? 

'I'm doing it for you-! Yugi… I can't tell you or you'll… '

"…" Yami said nothing. 

"Don't hide from me! Please Yami! Speak!" 

"…" 

"Yami… please! This is not like you…!" 

"…… Acting…" 

"Huh?" 

"I just acted… and nothing else." Yami turned back to face his hirari, he's soft eyes met Yugi's worried ones, and he smiled at the little one, tiredly. 

"There's nothing more to it… I guess I just liked that story…" Yami lied. How? Why of course! There was more to his explanations, but the king of games needed to avoid them- no matter what. 

"You're lying! There's more! Yami, there's more to those tears than just simply touched by the story!" Yugi fought back, and for some odd cause Yugi began to felt that he was offended- _why are you hiding?_ He thought, _why couldn't you tell me…? _

It was such a familiar feeling but Yugi couldn't tell why- 

-Yugi saw! He saw the tears! - Yami thought in obscurity - Damn it! What is he suppose to say now? Sand got into the eyes? No! He yawned before he read the scrip? He was tired? No not that either- 

"And besides…" 

The young pharaoh paused his brainstorming list there to perceive sound on what his aibout has to utter. 

"You were… not right this morning too…" 

//… Yugi…// 

"Yami…" 

As the little one then sounded cheerless now and it hurts Yami. Yugi was wounded in the soul, inadequately, and there's nothing Yami could do… 

"How much…? Are you hiding from me…?" 

_'Lots! Everything! Yugi I-' _

It was then the pharaoh began fighting with his inner thoughts: 

-_Yes! I will say it! _

_-No I won't!!_

"What are you talking about?" Yami laughed. "Hiding? I mean what can I hide from you?" 

_'What the hell am I doing!? Say it!! Say what my problem is!!'_

But he negatively did what his mind told him to do once again. 

"I told you! I like the story! Just like you expected me to! Didn't you see? I was amazing wasn't I? I mean- the crowds loved me! - " He hooted some more and attempted to modify their topic, "And about this morning? I… hmm… slept late and I was tired- that's why-" Then, he avoided Yugi's gaze again. Now every action he completed were more and more obvious to be acting.

And of course, Yugi knew. 

"Yami! Stop! Stop it!!" 

The pharaoh didn't know how to continue either anyways, which he just stopped and stood there, not wanting to say another word. 

"I… can't know… I can't share your pain with you… can I…?" Yugi's voice dangled down all again, his head slithered lower, not craving to look up… as he didn't wish for Yami see the waters that have begun sprawling from his eyes. 

_'No!! Yugi! Aibou! That's not it! Listen to me!! I'll say it!! Now!!!'_

The ancient spirit knew the other boy was beginning to shed tears, yet again, Yami abandoned the instructions from his thoughts. 

"Yugi…" 

And the way Yami called this name, he sounded sorer than any other names he called. 

"I'm… not the one… am I…? For you… to help you I mean…" Yugi corrected.

_'No…You're… my everything… please… I don't want to see you cry…'_

"Yugi… listen… aibou." 

Yugi didn't glance upwards, afraid as he was to let Yami see him… to let him know another truth that Yugi also hid from his darkness- how lonely he was… when Yami wasn't around, how much he wanted to be comfort whenever he was hurt, but Yami wasn't there for him. Over the pass month when they were so close yet so far apart- now Yugi finally realized that he missed Yami, he missed him so much. 

_'Where are you…?'_ Yugi would ask every night. And without the answer he would cross the threshold to his dreams, alone… again. 

Yugi himself couldn't explain why he had felt this way- He liked Yami! As much as he liked his friends- this was how Yugi would believe, but there was more about this sensation than just "Like" and he did not know, didn't realize it and he dared not disturbed the pharaoh for explanations. _He'd laugh at me…_ Yugi would shook his head, and decided to leave Yami alone for another day… 

"I… just want you to know, I want you to be happy, now… and forever! I… this isn't the time… but trust me! You are the one! The only one there is who can help me! I'll tell you… one day… but until that day, please-" 

And without warning, Yami pulled Yugi into his arms, leaving Yugi in revelation as he grasp at the sudden embrace. Yami hugged him… tight. 

"Please-! Yugi, promise me that you won't get hurt again…!" Yami stopped there... his words couldn't continue- '_You're the only one I cared…'_

Soon he felt Yugi's arms responded. Slowly, the shorter hands traced upwards, and stopped at a specific point, then they crossed- Yugi was hugging him back… 

The taller one's eyes grew wide, and then… they shut tight, his arms drew his aibou closer to his body- and the sensation burned deeper wounds into both their hearts-'_Please Yugi… don't cry…'_

"Because whenever you got hurt, I'd hurt… more…" Yami ended his sentence. 

And a little later, in his arms he felt Yugi nodding to his wish. _I won't cry ever again!_ Yugi promised silently, although that they both knew it was painful not to... 

/And you too… Yami…/ 

//hm…?// 

/Promise me that you WILL tell me… what's wrong when it's time…!/ 

Yami smiled, and he nodded. 

_'Ra, Yugi… I love you… how can I not…?'_

Then, both of them spoke no more, Yami wrapped tight, and Yugi did the same. Just feeling, listening to each other's heartbeats, neither of them wanted to let go. Time… As they wished the time would stop now, to leave them alone. 

But time was cruel. 

"Rinnnnnnn-" As it brought the bell to ring for the third time. And the sudden noise was not just a pointer to "Period ends"; also, it intimated that it was time for Yugi and Yami to let go. 

Both halfhearted, they slowly lossend while their eyes still focused on each others'- with hurt in every emotional way although that Yugi's tears where already gone. 

"Well… I guess we've better get back and prepare for our next period." The little one sighed. 

"…Yeah… I guess…" Yami was not in a better mode than Yugi. "And I bet everyone's looking for us now…" He somewhat smiled at Yugi. 

Yugi smiled back. "Well… our next period would be Gym!" His tone brightens a little, surely being half dimmed wasn't a fine idea at that moment, because the atmosphere was already dark enough. (NOT the smell of the washroom! Just the upsetting situation they've placed themselves in.) 

//Aibou! Wait!// 

When they both began to leave, Yami stoped his hikari for the last time- there was something Yami _needed _ to know, he needed the answer to come directly from his dearest aibou. 

Yugi turned, and blinked at the pharaoh, "Hai?" 

"Well… I was… thinking." The taller boy began nervously. "That play, "The King's Wail"… what happened?" 

"Nani?" 

"I meant- what happened in the end-" He paused, for the second there he was afraid of the response, yet again, he _wanted_ to be informed the answer. 

"In the end… what happened?" Yami looked up, there in his eyes were the grief again. "Did the King, confess? To his sister- I meant, of how he loved… her… and…was he saved?" 

Yami concerned for a little

"Was it a… happy ending?" And his heart dropped lifeless when he saw Yugi shook his head 

"A tragic one…"Yugi replied, he stopped to view the ancient pharaoh's expression, and concerned about whether to continue until Yami realized this and nodded back to the other boy. The pharaoh took a pressing gasp to hear what came next. 

"After the long struggle, King Ahoru finally was overwhelmed by the disease, He died, lonely and with regrets to many things. Well… and about his sister, after he died, she finally got to realize his feelings for her. The Princess cried too, that was when she finally understood that she had always felt the same thing for her brother. But everything was too late… He was gone… forever…" 

_No…!_ The pharaoh felt like his heart was devastated to pieces. He thought of Ahoru, and thought of himself- 

_'Will I… end the same way…?'_

Was Yami's second question what he would never ask his aibou. No… he didn't want it to happen! NEVER! Please! Don't make him end this way- RA- 

/Yami…?/ Once again Yugi watched the King of games worryingly. 

//…// 

"Yugi…" He called from in his breath. 

"If… just if, you were Ahoru's sister… after he did… what will you do…?" _('What will happen to you… if I'm gone…?')_

"Hummm… tricky question- I don't know, cus' you see… I don't know Ahoru!" Yugi joked about, he did it because he didn't want Yami to think any more, and he needed to get Yami out off his grief.

"NO! Answer me! Aibou…! Okay, then pretend Ahoru was me! Then what will you do!?"_ ('Seriously…! I need the answer!')_

"I'll reach out to you!" Yugi said joyfully.

Simple, the answer was very simple, yet it was the honest reply from the bottom of Yugi's heart. His dark half just stared at Yugi with wide, surprised eyes.

And Yugi giggled.

"What's the matter? Yu' don't like my respond?"

"No- No!! I- I just…"

"Wherever you are, no matter what happens, I'll reach out to you! In hell, or in heaven, even to places I cannot reach, I'll still follow you! I'll follow your signs and trace after you! Until we reunited!" He smiled, "Just like what you will do… if I was the one to be in trouble…"

At this, Yami suddenly felt relaxed, although he know it was never possible for Yugi to do what he said he would do, Yami still felt affectionate as he heard the words by heart.

But… still… Yugi could never understand how serious Yami's situation was, Yami had believed that Yugi would never feel the same way as the princess did for her brother… (Not true! Yami! Don't you understand? Yugi DID love you!)

_'Maybe… this is for the best…'_ The pharaoh thought from his heart.

_'Best not to let you know… until when "the end" comes…' _

"Yami…?" His aibou blinked, "Why did you ask… anyways?" 

//Nothing, just wondering… let's go to class…// 

Yugi wanted to help but he'd wait, patiently until Yami finally decides to confess what's wrong- as Yugi would never comprehend how serious the state of affairs was. And if Yugi doesn't do something soon- it may then be too late… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ring: *Smiles* this chapy's soooo sweet!! But also sad at the sad at the same time… *Her eyes began to turn red* 

Iura: *sighed and patted Ring* Now now~ aibou, we've already made about ten people cry and I don't want you to become the number 11th! 

Yugi: *Blinked* TEN PEOPLE!?!? *said in disbelief* 

Iura: *Nodded tiredly* Yeah- ten~ or maybe less… I'm not sure but Ring's friends cried over the story as well as some of the readers on net… right?? * Wink, wink* That's what Ring said~ 

Yami: *laughed faintly* ha- ha-… I wonder why~ and how can you not be sure? Don't you go to school everyday with her? 

Iura: *blinked* Well- it's obvious isn't it? I was most of the time ASLEEP wherever she goes~ *she seemed to be proud of it* 

Ring: *Sighed tiredly while she whipped her tears away* uh-huh- excluding Gym and lunch~ 

Yugi: *Smiled* So you're saying- 

Ring: *smiled back* Y-ep, *pointed to Iura, whom with Yami smirked at the back proudly* Ura ONLY comes out in gym and at lunch- 

Yugi: *Sighed a little happily* ha… why are all yamis' the same? 

Iura: *Still smirking proudly* Well- cuz since you guys don't like to "Working-out" that much, the yamis obviously have to take over~ we're actually helping you~ you know? Not getting your butt kick- * Turned to exchange an agreeable face with Yami, true, Iura and Yami fight a LOT, but they were often agreeable on SOMETHING~* Right~? 

Yugi: *Straight eyes* Yeah? Then why did you guys have to takeover at LUNCH times TOO? 

Yami: *Smiled with satisfaction* Come-on aibou~ since we're the ones "Working hard"~ it's fair that we get the time-off~ isn't it? 

Yugi: *Still straight eyes* TIME-OFF?? I SEE YOU WERE STILL CHASING AFTER SOCCER "BALLS" AT EVERY BITE OF OUR LUNCH!! 

Ring: *Blinked* "balls"? Plural? 

Yugi: *sighed for the last time and shook his head tiredly* you can't imaging how he managed to kick THREE at a time. 

Yami: *Still smiling* Y-ep! And did you see how Jou and Hunda looked when I did that?? Aibou! They went NUTS! *Began Snorting wildly* Gah- hahahahaha~ 

Iura: *The grin left her face and she now looked unhappy* Feh- showoff~ Then did you ever try head-butts? Oh ops~ or shall I say- "Hair-butts", since your hair's _taller_ than the actual you~ 

Yami: *Stopped laugh all the sudden and turned to shot a dirty, -unhappy-glare at the female yami* What…? Did you say…? *His words trembled in anger. Certainly the pharaoh hated when anyone affronted him about his hair, he was proud of it actually. *

Yugi: *Sweat dropped* oh-no~

Iura: *chuckled evilly* I said- you're hair's tal- *Her mouth got covered by Ring's hand*

Ring: *Smile with a HUGE sweat drop at her side* sorry Yami- she didn't mean it! Right? Ura? Now now~ let's got you something to eat shall we? You look like you haven't ate in days!! Let's go! Let's go~~ come on~ *Pulling her yami way, and Iura muttered words from behind Ring's hand while she tried to move FOREWARD, a standoff. And the boys just stared with one sighed in relief and the other one snared with his veins popping. Oh you know which one- don't you? *

*Then they all went for lunch. While the yamis began their endless war again and hikaris ordered food peacefully at the Subways, the entire restaurant was just filled with people who ate in fear that the two yamis'd soon start throwing things.* 

(Ring: YEY!!! Another chapy done!! So happy!! Sorry it took so long, like I said, we had rewrite this chapy… so… SORRY!! SORRY Mina san!! (T-T) Please don't get mad… To dear WingStarchan, YugiLoverchen, (Yugi'd be very happy!!(^-^) Yami Tsuki Tenshichan, Silver Dragonkun, KawaiblackMoonkun, Agentpudgechen and KaTyAchan, I've read all your reviews, and many of you asked that if the story was going to be a happy Ending or not… well… all I could say was… "You find out!" (=P) I'm evil I know!! But I promise you all that the ending would be a very nice one!! I'll make sure you all love it!!! After all, we ARE writing a story about YAMIx YUGI… Right? Just like what Agentpudgechen said!! Ja! Bye bye mina san! And have a nice day!! ) 

**WE'ER PLANNING TO SET UP A YUGIOH YAOI WEBRINGS' LINKING PARK- ALLIANCE!! ALL ABOUT PERSONAL FANARTS!!! THIS IS WHERE YOU POST ANY YUGIOH FANART OR FANFICS TO THE NET (LIKE THE JAPANESE BL SITES…) !! IF ANY OF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE TELL US FROM REVIEWS OR E-MAILS!! PLEASE!! WE NEED YOUR SUPPORTS!! ALL OF YOURS!! (^-^) (MORE DETAILS WILL BE ADD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER) **


	5. My believe? Or my fears?

Ring: *sigh in exhaustion, pressing her cheek against the desk she was working on* Finally done… the longest… with the most plots ever- chapter… 

Iura:*was apparently on the floor, dead-*… 

Yami:*Stretched and yawned* AH~~~ FINALLY!! TOOK SO LONG!! 

Ring: *sighed again* I'm SO SORRY PEOPLE!! I can't believe another 2 weeks passed!! WE'RE SOOO SORRY!!! Ne? Ura? 

Iura:*S-lowly getting up, then collapsed again-* oo… 

Ring:*Sweat dropped* well… you see… we had to go to this Christmas Camp thingy for 2 whole week!! And when we came back… it really took us 5 DAYS to arrange the story and write it!! As you can see below- it's 13 PAGES this time!! SOO long that I could have fainted if I continued typing for 1 whole day!! I'M A SLOW TYPER!! (T-T) PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T FLAME US!! NO! FLAME URA BUT DON'T FLAME ME!! (_6) 

Iura:*blinked* Hey! What the- 

Ring:* Smiled* just kidding~ Ura~ oh come-on! You know I won't leave you! 

Iura:*straight eyes* why do I have a feeling that I can't count on you…? 

Ring:*sweat dropped and smiled in a very unreal way-* ha… haha… well guys! I'm VERY VERY SORRY!! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME- I MEANT- US!! AND THE STORY!!(T-T) 

Yami:*straight eyes* THEN WRITE FASTER!! GEEZ! 

Ring:*Curled up in the corner like a kitty* (-~-) wa… scary… 

Yugi:*sweat dropped* now Yami…! 

Yami:*Turned to his aibou* But! It's true!! 

Iura:*sighed* for once… I'm agreeing with you on a thing… 

Yami:*Smirked* Yes baba(old lady), you're finally catching on~ 

Yugi:*cupped his eyes* oh kami- 

Iura:* Veins popped VERY deep* WHY I OUGHTA- *Tried to get up for the third time, but fall back down right away-* ooo… 

Yami:*Smirking wilder* Heheh… like I said… BABA!! 

Ring:*Sweat dropped and smiled with a very unreal smile* they just get better all the time… Well!! Least talking and more story now… shall we?? Then hum Yami? If you're _that_ energetic, do you mind to pull the screen for us? Please~? 

Yami:*blinked, and looked at the puller beside him* fine… 

Iura:*Looked up, panicked* OH no!! I won't allow such a person to touch the- wait!! I'm NOT READYY!! 

Yami:*chuckled for the last time* Too late- *pulled* 

*Iura continued her curses as the rest of the other three watched the white curtain slowly lowered down* 

Enjoy!! And please don't flame me… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter Five_ My believe? Or my fears? **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lunch has already passed _quite_ peacefully, that is. Yami, Yugi and the gang had to eat in separate places around the school to avoid the hunt of Yami's fans. (This way- the others wouldn't be troubled _too_ much when the girls came near, probably a few questions and they'd be on their way, as Yami and Yugi hide in a different spot. Well… it was actually Yami who insisted on the idea, but really- he just wanted to be alone with his aibou, just the two of them.) Yugi had to share his lunch, of course, since the pharaoh never considered to bring his own. (Yami's lunch was not packed anyways- Grandpa didn't know that Yami's going to school too! But it wasn't his fault either…) But the little one didn't have to reflect on doing so, because his yami didn't eat much, or AT ALL since he was just a spirit. 

_'Well… watching your hikari eat won't be a bad idea.'_- Yami thought, grinning lightly. '_It's always fun~ having to count the numbers of rice bits that got onto Yugi's face.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~Man's change room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The room was small, but it wasenough to take all the boys in Yugi's class. Some of the boys just laughed at each other as they stripped, the others sighed in defeat and complains about the previous class they had. Well… everyone were of course getting ready for the next period- Gym~ 

This period- no need to be reminded (again), was the silvery- hair, yami of the tomb-robber- Bakura's FA_OR_IT class. Heck! Just look at him! As happy as he seemed, which he was just _smiling_ very-gailyto everyone he sees (never seen him does that? Me either-), gee- guess he _really_ L-O-V-E-S Gym. 

"I DON'T WANNA WEAR THIS-!! It makes me look FAT!!!" Yami complained as his fingers barely held on to that ugly-, piece of cloth, which was a oversized t-shirt, _'Or should I say- Crap.'_ The pharaoh thought_out_loud and Yugi just giggled at the side. 

It's sad- you see, Yami had came to school today before he even have time to plan what he was doing. So- Yami didn't exactly know anything about what would occur in school. Reasonable enough that he DID NOT bring his own pair of gym cloth, isn't it? (And asking for his aibou's help would never work either. Yugi never brings an extra pair, and even if he did- they might be too _small_ for Yami.) 

"Yami~ just put it on already! You really can't blame anyone since you're the one who didn't bring your own gym cloth~" 

"Yeah? So was it _my_ fault that NO ONE TOLD ME WE'RE GANNA HAVE GYM TODAY!?" Yami glowered, and shot dirty glares at the other boys in the same room who were previously staring at him infuriately. 

Yami sniffed the so-called-_white_ shirt in his hand, then backed away quick, plugging his nose with a very_ill_expression_. 

//And aibou…? // 

/Hai? / 

//Does Mr. Penaji ever try the something called- deodorant? // 

And Yugi laughed harder- 

So… you see- what happened was that Mr. Penaji, their gym teacher had to land Yami _his _pair of extras. 

"Huh? Sup' Yug? What's with the snort?" Jou looked down with puzzled eyes, and so did Hunda, Duke, and Ryou- since none of them heard Yugi and Yami's mental conversation. (Such a _boring_ insult from the pharaoh- huh?) One sentence from the jaws, the other from their brain- like heck! They didn't even need signals! 

"Yami-! Stop that-!!" Yugi said while he was still snorting, disregarded Jou's wonder. 

/Just be thankful that he _actually _borrows his extra cloths to you! / 

"I am!" Yami interrupted thoughtfully. //I do _appreciate _his generosity! But it would be a LOT better if he had washed it! I mean- at least ONCE A WEEK!// 

"Just get use to it! You do know that at far as you complain, you'll still have to wear them in the end~" 

Yami moaned, "Very well…" He said with his pharaoh tone. And S-lowly he moved to get his job done with the less _use_ of his nose. 

_'Whatever~' _Yeah- who cares about the gang and the twin? All there was in Seto's mind was an annoying thought about how the period would go. Soon- very soon all the guys would be out there playing whatever they would be playing, and that's when the screams of _his _fan girls began. (It seemed that Kaiba _did_ have his own cheering team of girls- just that he never does do anything _cool_ inside classes, and so, the girls kept their mouths shut until to where he couldn't throw his deadly glares at them. Hot, darn hot!) Think about it! The embarrassments! The ill-advised idea was already giving Kaiba the chills. As he stripped to get into his other clothes- _'crap- I'm done for'_. 

Excluding the pharaoh and his priest from the pass, everyone_happily changed and went outside. 

Finally followed after of a "smelly" pharaoh and a bigheaded_Seto. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Oh- Here come the boys!!" 

"EEEE-!!!! Seto!!" 

"Soooooo cute!! Oh my god!! I love the black, Nike T-shirt!!" 

"I like his short!! Man- why can't it be SHORTER!!" 

"Yey!! Yami!!! Hey isn't that-" 

"I think it is…" 

"My god! Mr. Penaji's clothes?! Ewww- poor Yami…!" 

"Uh~ look at Yugi~ so sweet and innocent~ and yummy~" 

"And here comes Duke!! SOOO HOT!!!" 

"Gerr- Bakura~ I like his little brother better…" 

The girls' comments about cloths continued to fly over the fences, as the Guys walked out nervously one by one from behind the door. It took like forever and to the guys- it was as if they were walking onto a battlefield, or like into an ancient Roman arena- except that they weren't exactly going to wrestle or duel or anything, just trying to get their class going. (Sad- having all the hottest and cutes boys of the school in one class could really ruin everything-) (A/n: Ring:*giggles*/ Yami and Yugi: *straight eyes at Ring, both blushing lightly* (..-_-..)/ Iura:*mutely shook her head-tiredly*) 

//Aibou… did I hear "yummy"?// Yami turned to Yugi and__purred__teasingly. Now the girls has begun their game of baseball at the other side of the fence, while on this side- Mr. Pencil just stared giving instructions of what do to- 

At Yami's playful mock, by his side his aibou's face suddenly flamed in redness - 

/…/ Yugi scarcely kept his head low, and nodded in respond. 

//And just to make sure- are they referring to you~?// 

Again- Yogi nodded without looking up. 

//Wow really~ I've never thought you're-// 

"Yami!! STOP IT!! Or I'll-" 

"The smaller Mr. Mutou-! Is there anything wrong?" Yugi's sentence was cut off from the middle as their teacher called back to them, causing Yugi to froze. 

//He's naming you- not me~// 

/I know that! Be quiet!/ the shorter boy snapped mentally back and at the same time, shot a quick- glare at the pharaoh. 

//Geez-// 

"Iie Sen-se - nani mo ne desu! (No sir- nothing's wrong)" 

"Well then disturb me no more! Or I'll time-out you!" The teacher warned apprehensively. 

"Hai!" 

"… Alright class- today we will be playing-"And Mr. Penaji turned his attention away another time. 

//Gee- he's got issues.// 

/Yami! It's your fault! Don't talk!/ 

//I'm not- duh-// Yami frowned and pointed to his forehead, // Hello- earth to Yugi.// 

Yugi growled impatiently and pouted at his yami, /Oh whatever- either way! Don't talk!/ 

//I said I'm not!// the pharaoh smirked in counter. 

/Dohhh-/ 

"Stop- bugging me-!" Finally, Yogi busted in loud- angry voice, big mistake- again. 

"YUGI MUTOU!! IS THERE ANYTHING_WRONG!?" 

"I- Iie-" 

"Gome- (Sorry) sen-se, it's me that's having a hard time." 

/Huh?/ He turned and blinked, /Yami?/ 

//Just stay quiet-// 

"And why's that? Yami-chen?" Their teacher groaned impatiently at the far end. 

"Well…you see, I'm still new to this school, so… I've asking my brother here a little TOO much questions… that he got tired. I was actually the one to be blame, should be blame- I meant, since I started it." 

Notice how the many guys who frowned at the side after Yami said the word "brother"? What a lie- but Yami and his _aibou_ just had to go through it. (Thanks a LOT Mr. Shokodai!) 

"Yami I-" 

//Shh- stay quiet… It's true! I AM the one who started it- so… just let it be. // 

"… Well- although I didn't hear you, I still can't really punish you cus' of that…" As Mr. Penaji took glare of the angry girls' across the fence, and said with unease. (Guess Penji was incredibly loud that he got even the attentions of Yami's fans) "I'll pass your case. But Yami, if you really have questions that need to be answered you should have asked me, or- talk after class!" 

"Hai! Sen-se." 

"Then class? Let's get the game started, shall we?" The teacher then dismissed the class onto the field. 

Accept for the two red-spiky hair boys, who just stood there, blinking. 

"Huh? What are we playing?" Yogi blinked. 

"Er… Beats me-" and Yami blinked after. 

Latert, the both of them was_just_pleased to see their best pal Jounouchi running back to them. (Apparently Jou was just thoughtful enough to turn_around for them- or was he just trying to retrieve the 1$ coin he dropped?) (A/n: Jou: *shouting* That's my lucky one-dollar! / Yami: *veins popped* sooo- you WERE only just trying to pick up the money…/ Jou:*blinked*Er… ops./ Yogi:*shook his head like how Iura did*) 

"Whata' you guys doing?? Just standing here would only get yar ass kick! Move out!" the boy who owned the 1$ asked, _after_ he picked up what belonged to him, that is. 

"We will… but after the last question being asked and answered…" The pharaoh smiled. 

"Huh?" Jou raised an eyelid. 

"Yeah umm… Jounouchi-kun, can you tell us what we're doing now?" the smaller Mutou stretched his head and smiled like he never did before- very unreal. 

Jou first sighed in respond, "You weren't paying attention _at all,_ huh?" And the other two nodded simply in the expression of - _"Obviously…"_

Jou then merely laughed, "I understand why… well- Yugi, today we're having yar' favorite!" 

Yugi blinked once again in confusion, "My favorite?" 

Then seeing Jou's smirks gave him a silly chill. "You're not saying… oh no! Please don't!" 

//…? // 

The yellowy-brown hair boy smiled down and nodded at the miserable face of little Yugi, "Y-ep! You bet! It's- dodge ball time!!" 

"Hell no!" 

"Dodge ball?" the pharaoh was just confused at the side, as he watched the other two squirmed. _'What's dodge ball?'_ Yami had heard of dodge from Yugi's daily complains, but he had never played it, or hear Yugi mentioned how to play it, so of course- it _was_ a question necessary. 

And his hikari barely smiled, he was almost like crying, actually. "You meant- "least favorite." At the same time there was another lethal glare in his eyes at Jounouchi, who was barely laughing his head off at poor Yugi. _'Ha ha- very funny-'_ he thought. 

Oh ra- NOT dodge ball! For everything there is, why can't there be a simple game of soccer? Or like what the girls are doing- baseball, or tennis? Or basketball? Or- or- anything asides DODGE BALL! Swimming was even better! Although swim class was usually Yugi's first- least preferred in line. Save for sometimes, dodge ball was just so exasperating. If only everyone just throw the ball _nicely_ at each other… yet NO! The ball was picked up, then "WHAM"! It flew all over the place, or _bodies_ flew all over the place. And Yugi was always- for some reason, _always _the one to be targeted first! (Maybe if he had run faster then the order may have change. Sadly, being the slowest in class wasn't easy either.) This second he may be on the field, then the next- a phone call to the school nurse's office was made and Yugi was on his way- 

//Not this time you won't! // Yami had read his mind. _'Not with my protection.' _

//Uh-huh. So basically, you just pick up the ball and throw it at people… huh, interesting-// 

/Yeah… and if you got hit, you'll have to stay out of the field until you hit someone else…/ the little one could barely look up. 

//That's all the rules… right? You hit the other team- and getting them out, simple as that! // 

/Huh… I think? W-wait-/ Before he got to finish his ponderings, the pharaoh dragged him by the hand and charged forward to the field. Apparently- Yami was realizing _why _the tomb-robber-no-yami, Bakura love gym _so much. _

_'Because- it's just… And I thought schools are always boring-' _And the pharaoh was now, unstoppable! After all, asides the blood of the Dark Chaos Magician, there was yet the ancient warrior's blood flowing in him. They has been there ever since he was born- born as the prince of Egypt, grown to be the prodigious pharaoh, and now- the burns of flaming blood was enlightening him to fight! Yes he was the pharaoh, but over the ages he lived, he was not proven in other's eyes only as the pharaoh, but the dark sorcerer of the ancient age as well. And the most powerful one, indeed. Bring in the tigers! He was ready-! 

"Gee- they're awfully… excited…" Jou blinked after the back of two boys as he was left behind. 

"Yami!! Slow down!!" Yugi could barely scream, as he was pulled deeper and deeper in to the battlefield. 

"Bloody hell!" The bigger boy yelled without loosing his grin (already forgetting the smell of his clothing- Mr. Penaji's extras-). To him, the battle has already begun- 

Thunders roared among the every face of each warrior, and up in the atmosphere that barely allow anyone to breath. The fearful expression of this ancient pharaoh was indescribable as he trashes into bottomless swamps, bring his beloved aibou along to meet their doom. (A/N: Yami:*(0_0)* wow… am I that… scary?/ Iura:*laughing so hard that she could barely breath*) 

Everyone was wounded up, _very_ exicted! 

Of the moment there, Yami had totally forgotten his fate… of vanishing… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"GO GO YAMI!!!" 

"NO! GO SETO!!" 

"Shut up! Duke's the best!!" 

"Hum… but I like Jounouchi better…" Then the girl who said this suddenly received all other girls' not_persuaded_stares. "What!?" 

"Whatever… EVERYONE!! GOGO!!" 

"Yami… Yugi… please be careful!" this last sentence was noticeably- by Anzu. 

As the girls has already elapsed that they had their own class that needs to be carried on… dropping whatever they were doing to cheer up each one of their "cuties", and leaving their female gym teacher- Nuts! 

She sighed, "Whatever… I'll watch too…" And the screams began. (_'Guess it wasn't TOO embarrassing after all-' _As Kaiba thought, he wasn't the only one being… you know- screaming after.) 

"In your positions-! Ready-?!" Mr. Penaji shouted between the two different teams of yellow and green. Yami, his dear aibou Yugi, (somehow Yami got the teacher to agree for him to stay with Yugi.) Jounouchi, and Duke were all in yellows. And Seto, Bakura, and his sweet aibou Ryou (Needless to say, the same thing happened on Yugi and Yami happened on them….), and Hunda were in the greens.

Both teams were yelling above their lungs with "You're going down!!" like comments. Both teams unqualifiedly ready- 

"You're darn going down!! You get? You're all ganna be dead!! Especially you- Pharaoh!!" In the front line Bakura challenged everyone opposing with top_qualified daring lung, and VERY desperate, as he _was_ to destroy the ancient pharaoh. 

"Oh Yeah!? We'll see who kills who you BAGAYARO NO ROBBER!! Better hide now or I'll cream you good!" And Yami who's also in the front line- yelled back with also an undefeated tendency. (Very un-pharaoh like…)(A/N Yugi:*straight eyes* Gee- why did you have to yell if you were like- only 1 meter away from each other?/ Yami:*smiles* well…) 

"Yeah!! You tell them Yami!! You're all ganna go down!!" Jou cheered from beside the pharaoh. 

"And the first one to do that is YOU!! Jounouchi!" Hunda, who was standing right in the front of Jou, challenged the _puppy boy_. 

"Bunch of morons…" And with watching everything, Seto, who stood right in front of Yami, facing him, whispered to himself. But he was heard. 

"Better not say that Kaiba- or you'll regret it bad!" The pharaoh's chuckles caught Kaiba's attention; following by his dare really ticks Seto off- 

Kaiba hunched down into his ready position, and smiled coldly, "Yami… we'll see how good you are in dodge ball than Duel Monsters." 

"We will indeed-" 

And there in the corner, shoulder-to-shoulder against each other, were both the only hikaris there was. Yugi and Ryou- just sighed in defeat, knowing that both of them might be the first ones to get killed- 

Go! The teacher signaled and throws the ball in midair… and- 

"WHAM!!" Yami caught it with a light jump; still in the sky he chucked it hard towards the opposite crowd, missing both Kaiba and Bakura who ducked aside at the instance! And hit a very unrelated, innocent boy in the face- (The ball was never flying for Ryou.) 

"Or maybe not!" both Yugi and Ryou smiled with wide surprised eyes at what they guessed wrong. 

(A/N: Ring: just to let you know… the real JP dodge ball has no limit- it can be hit anywhere on the body and the person's still out! And not to mention- the ball they use is the hard volleyball we use for just volleyball games. Which if you get hit, it'll hurt- VERY bad! And… hope you know what how their rules are different from ours, and how the game is played…) 

"Darn! Miss!" _'Oh well… not bad for the first try-'_ As soon as Yami landed, the ball was coming straight back at him, returning his favor by Bakura- "Holy RA-!" He jumped aside and it hit another innocent boy. (Gee-) 

"Having fun? Pharaoh!? Well here comes some more!!" Unfortunately for the yellows… the ball rolled back to where it came from without anyone stopping it. Which- the tomb-robber-no-baga caught it again! And it was sent after the pharaoh again. 

"Heck!-" Yami barely missed this one. It went flying directly for his face and he had to suddenly drop to the ground and let it fly by- to hit one other innocent boy. (Guess all the additional characters would end up like this… sad.) 

This time, Duke caught the ball, (actually it has been rolling on the ground for a while.) "GraaH!!" He fired it as hard as he could and hit! One_other_unrelated_boy. Yami turned to him and they shared "victory" thumbs. 

"Good job!" the pharaoh smiled. 

The game passed on quite _peacefully_… as the guys were only continuing to get each other out of the sight, only _that_… 

But- it didn't last forever… 

* 

"WHAM!!" 

"WHOOM!!" 

"BANG- BONG!!" (Sound of someone falling.) 

"Yeah!! Got another one!!" –By Jou. 

"Oh my…" All Yugi wanna do was GET OUTA HERE!! While he watched more and more blameless boys got sent away. _'Dear kami- oh kami- holy-!'_ And he could have been hit if Yami hadn't come back to block the ball for him. 

//Aibou! You alright!?// 

/Y-yeah…! For now-/ 

//Kaiba…!// (Guess who it was that almost got Yugi…) 

"Yami!!! THIS IS FOR YOU!!" Seto aimed, and fired the ball for the fifth time in a role. (Each time he hit at least one boy, and once there was a triple-out. But never did he get the Pharaoh- guess Yami was just _a little_ too fast- excluding this time that almost hit Yugi and Yami HAD to block for him, which someone else caught the ball afterwards while it was still in midair so Yami was not consider "out".) 

_'How dare you-' _and the pharaoh's teeth clinked in his mouth in fury. This time- he did_not dodge away from the flying ball- "BANG!!" It went right for his chest- 

_The sigh of chaos was reveled at this exact instance. _

Yugi grasped hard. 

All the remaining boys in the opposing team grinned lightly at the pharaoh's defeat, or ALMOST defeat- excluding Bakura, who didn't realize what was _ really_ happening, _'Darn! He was MY prey!!'_ and also Ryou, who showed almost the same expression as Yugi, except lighter. 

"Yami!!" Both Duke and Jounouchi shouted in shock. No way! He could have move away for that! Why the heck did he not!? 

Hell, of course he could have done that, but it only matters if he _wanted _to. And he didn't. 

Now, the ball still twilled on his shirt at the hard force by Kaiba, who also was shocked at what Yami didn't do. Slowly, it was dropping, but it didn't. "Wham!" Yami didn't allow it to drop- he wedged it before it did. 

"KAIBA!!!" He yelled. 

And Seto froze, before he could realize it the ball was charging directly to him. "!!!" 

Usually, Kaiba could have caught any balls that came to him, but this one, was just too hard! AND FAST!! He jumped aside as Yami did and it missed for the last time. "BANGGG!!" Dropping to the ground, he was panting heavily in shellshock. 

"What the…" while Seto watch the very last "innocent" boy on his team slammed to the ground unconscious with his nose bleeding… a broken nose- or even worst… 

Now, the girls' shrieks slowly died down, even Mr. Penaji was wide eyes, afraid to move. 

"Holy ra…" Bakura's mouth dropped wide open. And so did everyone else's. The fan girls at the side just stop cheering now… 

Yugi looked up from the ground with white- shaking eyes. /Y-Yami-!?/ he slowly began- trembling breath whirled in his mouth. 

//…!!// 

_'That the heck…_' the strangest reason there was, was that even Yami did not know what he had just done, as he also watched with wide shocking eyes as the injured boy got sent away to the school's nursing center. It _was_ the seventh person he had hit, but none of them before ended up this way… '_What's wrong with me!? I've use the same amount of force on that one-!!'_ he wanted to ask someone… but since himself did not know… how would anyone else- 

_/_Yami! Why in the world…!?/ Yugi was just terrified! How did his dearest yami turn out to be like this!? Did he want to hurt someone _that much!? _Suddenly Yugi's feelings swelled to anger. _'That was so not right!' _

_//_NO! Ne-… I didn't! I- I-… I only wanted to take revenge in Kaiba-! I-… didn't want to-// 

"So if Kaiba got hit he could have end up the same!? That's what YOU'RE SAYING!?" 

Yami immobilized at the angry yell of his aibou. He's REALLY mad! " N-no!! I didn't mean to hurt anyone!! Honest!! I was just playing the game-!! B- but- it just ha-" 

"IT JUST HAPPENED!? YAMI! The person's hurt BAD!!" 

_'A-aibou…' _darn… Yugi has never talked to him this way…! _'He's soooo hating me now…! But I really-' _

//L-listen to me! Aibou! I was just trying to get the ball! And I did! Then I was just trying to- I WAS mad! But I didn't mean to- I was-// 

"YAMI! ENOUGH!!" 

"-!!" 

There was nothing Yami could say, Yugi did not want to listen… AT ALL! All that Yugi know was Yami had became nothing but a brutal … Pharaoh…! Someone that Yugi wished at that moment he could never have known! 

"Just like what happened before-! You could have… killed someone… Yami…why…?" Yugi's eyes burst into tears… in fear. 

The image of last time came back to him allover again… Yami could have killed Kaiba if Yugi hadn't stopped him in time. As the little one remembered that moment back on Pegasus's dueling island, the Duelists' Kingdom. Upon the roof of Pegasus's coastal, where together both of them had duel with Kaiba the second time… if Yugi hadn't stop Yami's attack against Kaiba's last defense, Kaiba could have fallen from there and seriously hurt himself. (A/N: Ring: hum… I can't really remember how it happened… so… can't really describe it… I hope everyone know this clearer than me…) 

"Again… and again… you never had changed… did you…?" His knees went weak and his lower half falls to the ground, "Why…?" Yugi said in trembles.

No one else said a word, not even Kaiba, or Mr. Penaji. 

Then the pharaoh was just in rush to explain that he didn't realize- _the feels to his heart… the familiar feeling… was back-!_

"No!! AIBOU!! I've changed! Honestly! I've change a long time ago!! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I didn't know how it came out of me! I just-!!!" Without warning, Yami collapsed to the ground. 

_No- It was the pain_! The throbbing from this morning has come back! _'Darn-!! No!! Not here-!'_ the pharaoh began panicking by the seconds as his pain increased. 

"!?" not knowing what was happening, Yugi watched at the side and comparable to what everyone else was doing. 

/Yami…?/ 

Once again, the pharaoh began panting- hard! And supposing it was because of the callous force that he received from Kaiba's attack previously, his chest was stinging more than anything else. Now, his head was dizzying and a muscle he moved, he felt thunder banging from inside. Shouting his eyes- tight, he whispered the last words, "Not… now…" 

"YAMI!!" 

He can no longer hear things… 

And his viewings turned darker… darker… 

The pharaoh collapse fully to the ground, unconscious, leaving his friends and his dearest aibou behind with dark fears… 

"Who once was his, will always return to him…" 

* 

The second floor up in the building, Malik observed by the window as everything happened. Totally ignoring what his teacher has to say in the front of the class. 

"And who is willing to read chapter 9? Ah yes, Kiwi-chen, thank you." 

A girl deeper in the class stood up and began reading aloud with the textbook that titled- "History" in her hand. "And he turned to the princess and laughed, "How naïve of you my dear lord-" 

"So… what do you think? Who would have thought that my sister's right…" Malik said, without anyone hearing him except one person. 

Many may have thought that he was talking to himself, but no! He was not! Not that _boring_ to do so. 

And a cold, familiar chuckle was heard, from right behind where Malik was sitting, "Yes… indeed, and if your sister's saying _was_ entirely correct… it won't be long until he totally vanishes…" 

/…/ 

//Patience aibou… very soon _we_ will be able of gain control of Yugi's Millennium puzzle… without the pharaoh guarding it, it would really be a piece of cake…// 

Malik said nothing more to his yami, as he kept some ponders to himself. 

'The faith of all royal families… huh?' 

* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream's frequents~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_" 'The Fund of Existences' was said to be the life source of all members of every royal families… that it was not fate but destiny that one was born to be the pharaoh, or a part of his family, which their life source was given be the Sun God, Ra himself. _**

****

**_By the century he created land, at the next he created life, soon, he made his own gods and goddesses to serve him. "I need more" as he thought. The finally, man kind was born- _**

****

**_At the beginning of the ages, men honored Ra as he expected them to, but soon, after ages passed, they betrayed him, fighting him back. As each day he suffered tears of mislead, then finally, he gave in to his own fate, for he did not created fate, so he had nothing to defend himself from what rightfully overcome him, leading him to his withdrawal. _**

****

**_But before he departed, he brought his gods and goddesses along, leaving the earth paradises of evil. And after all thy gods and goddesses gone, men began to felt fear as they were no longer protected, they felt need for thy. They felt sorry of what they once done, and prayed to Ra for the last time. Ra heard their prayers, and then in tears he finally gave them the last present- he created another new yet the last being- The new beings were no different from men in physical, but their inner souls were each part of Ra's light. _**

****

**_The "Fund of Existences", as these new souls was called. And so, the new beings were said to be the representatives of Ra, to rule over the lands of man, to protect man from evil- which man honored them as the Royal Kings and Queens-"_**

_Isis stopped here, and turns to see the shadowy extraction of her young prince. _

_"…" His arms were now fold as he kept his mouth shut, and head low, clearly the he didn't lack to end her. _

_So Isis had to continue, "**When one was born as an associate of the royal family, thy was living- of part of Ra's soul… and if thy dies, the spirit returns to Ra, and thy memories also became part of the Sun, which means-"** _

_"ENOUGH!" And Isis immobilized at his sudden halt, there was the sudden fear again, fear against what comes next- "Enough… I know the rest…" _

'**Which means… "The spirit would become nothing… as their parts played for Ra was over…"**' Prince Yami thought, and although it hurts to remember the phrase, but he just had to remind himself again. '**Which means… I will be "nothing", after my "time" comes…'**

_"Just tell me… if it's true…" The boy whispered as he began once again, looking down with tiresome eyes. _

_Isis looked up, and into the lifeless eyes of her young prince, 'What can I do…?' she know how much the prince was feeling, but… the truth was demanded, by himself. _

_'Maybe… just maybe…' _

_She thought about more, more to tell her little lord- but just where could she start? _

_Her feelings heavyhearted, but having no other choice- Isis nodded… _

_At this same instance, the prince's heart went cold-"… Yes… young master… yes…" She said, with a strange fear to say more… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~End dream's frequents~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Yami… Yami-!!" _

The familiar voice ringed throughout his head, but he couldn't tell exactly who does the voice belonged to.

_'Who…' _

"Yami! Please wake up-! Please…!" This second time the voice ringed louder and more undoubtedly, yet still not enough to tell who it goes to. And soon, the number of voices increased-

_"Yami! Come on-! Pal!" _

_"Oh Yami… Please wake up!" _

_"He's not doing so good guys! Someone call the nurse again!!" _

_/Yami… Please be ok! Please…! Wake up…!/ _

//Ai…bou…?//

/!!/

Yes, he heard Yugi's call, and the many agonized voices slowly brought back his mind from his dreamy world. 

Try as he could, his eyes could barely open, as he felt awfully exhausted without _any_ strength left in his body. But he _had_ to unbolt them. And he did.

"Yami!" The voices suddenly bowed brighter all together, graceful at the return of the pharaoh.

"You're Ok!!" Jou cried.

The smell of medicines had Yami dazed a little, but managed to focus his prospect. Looking around the space he was in, the white curtains and walls, plus the white soft sheet he was in- he was sure it was the school's nursing center.

There they were, surrounding his bed, were his friends. Jounouchi, Hunda, Ryou, Duke, Anzu, and even Bakura and Seto, who stood only at the far corner, both hands were fold, as they watched him in low glares.

Finally, there he was, kneeled down right beside the pharaoh bed, the one who held tight to Yami's hand, was his aibou. Yami took in one dragging breath, and breathed, finally, he smiled weakly to show them that he was fine, and they cheered once again- this time louder.

"Keep it down over there!!" A voice roared from behind the curtain and they all quiet down once again.

"Ops…"

"Never mind 'ops'! Yami! Are you okay?" Anzu said worryingly.

"Yeah! You had us all worried there! You alright now?!" Hunda said also in troubled voice.

"What happened back there? You just suddenly fainted!" Duke asked with the tone not any better than the previous two.

With everyone asking as many questions as possible, Yami could only nod in respond with a smile to each and every person. (Excluding the two "cool" guys standing at the corner.) But all this time, Yami could barely notice that Yugi wasn't saying anything.

Until he returned his eyes back down to his side, to see tears continued to run down his aibou's cheeks, "!?"

//Ai… aibou…?//

/…/ He sniffed but didn't say anything else. Yami's eyes round wide, surprised, as he lied staring to Yugi's crystal ones, and Yugi's hands were still nowhere to loosening Yami's.

Everyone else now stood quiet. Anzu beamed in light tears, Jou just scratched_his_head, Ryou did his usual- smiling, just smiling. Duke and Hunda exchanged a weak, relief beam as well. And the other two who was at the corner, just looked at each other, "Darn! What the heck am I here anyways!?" Bakura complained quietly, and a light red of embarrassment was seen at the side of his face.

"Because…" Seto lqughed lightly back at the miseralble tomb_robber, "-The whole class is here-? And there really isn't anywhere else you can go."

True, most_of_their_classmates were sent to the nursing center after Yami, because Bakura practically began his "throwing practice" with the rest of the class, sending more patients away that Mr. Penaji just HAD to stop the game before himself became Bakura's last target- (Guess he really want to throw at least _one_ ball like Yami's last one, but he never get how, "Grraa!! NO!! "WHAM" sounds too weak!! I want "BANGGG"!!! " Bakura… don't you know what you should never compare with the sound effects?)

Fortunately, it wasn't the reason of why Kaiba had ended up in the center, nop, he had came because like he said, he had no other place to go until the next bell.

"Grraa damnit! "Bakura frowned some more and turned prepare to leave, "I'm outta here! Yo- Aibou! You coming?" He asked for the last time.

Ryou looked at his Yami, he blinked, and paused to ponder something, /Hold on!/ he finally decided, /Wait for me for a sec!/

//Grr! What now!?// Bakura glowered darkly, watching at the side as his aibou whispered something to everyone's ears. Anzu, Jou, Hunda and Duke nodded and began to at last- leave with Ryou and his yami. Seto blinked after them. Then he saw Ryou coming back to signaled something, he looked to the resting pharaoh and his aibou, and understood what "it" mean. Kaiba shook his head, and without another word he disappeared out of the door with the rest of the gang. _'Yami… nice play at dodge ball.' _was the very last thing Seto was smiling about.

Not the room was fairly empty of human, except for over the curtain, was another resting patient. Yami and Yugi were_still_looking at each other, Yugi didn't say anything, and the pharaoh didn't want to break out any word either, not yet- Because remembering the moment when he almost hurt Kaiba and turning himself untrustworthy for his aibou, he felt as if he no longer have the rights to speak, _'He probably hate me to guts now… gee, thanks a lot! For taking that stupid "revenge" on Kaiba!' _Yami scolded himself about what happened all over again. _'But I really didn't know- it's too late… He'll never trust me now…'_

"…"

"…"

Tears were still coming down from Yugi's cheeks- he wasn't crying of joy, because he didn't look _happy. _And the pharaoh was _quite_ confused at what was going on- _'Mad? Sad? Happy? No? What then!? Is this suppose to be a good sign or a bad!? He's not smiling, quess he's sad… but he doesn't look sad~ yet he's crying!! What in the… wait! Crying…? '_He stopped there.

"You've broken our promise… you're crying… "Yami whispered, as his body was still anemic. (Yet satisfied as he was that the pain has gone once again.)

"I don't care!" the little one snapped.

Gee- well, Yugi _wasn't_ happy- this is certain. Yami had crossed one of the many capes. And- was it just him, or was it that the hand his aibou clutched to was _kinda_ hurting? 

//Hum… aibou… don't you think that you're holding _a little_ too tight?//

"I don't care!" Yugi snapped again.

//Er… so you don't care if you kill me?// Yami tried to joke, but failed.

"I don't care! You're already dead anyways!"

Ouch! That hurts-

O-k! Yugi was VERY unhappy. _'Uh-oh…" _Yami thought- Sighing in defeat as he thought he guessed right, Yugi did not rely on him to any further extent-

/Baga…/

//Huh?//

"I said! "BAGA"!!!!"

At this moment, Yugi could no longer hold back the more tears that were coming his way, they began spill like waterfall.

"BAGA BAGA BAGA BAGA!!!!" The little one shouted to the top of his lungs, causing Yami to freeze.

It was then that Yami finally realized what it meant, all this time- Yugi was fretted, nor forlorn, nor angry, he was worrying about Yami- More than anything, or anyone else on earth. He didn't say it in his words, but his actions were fairly palpable, as Yami knew his aibou too well- sometimes, when he screamed at you, it means he's happy (?), and when he's crying, he meant mad (?), simple as that!

_'Does this mean… about what happened… does he still…' _However, Yami couldn't be convinced.

"Baga…" Yugi sobbed further as his volume trailed down, returning to his head low position. And Yami watched with unease, maybe… he was right, but maybe… he was still-

"Yugi…" He began breathlessly once again. Nervously, he stretched out his other hand, one that Yugi wasn't cleaved to. With a fear that Yugi would back away, shakily, Yami reached out to touch Yugi's right cheek, and succeed.

Gently, he rubbed the tears away.

"I'm sorry… aibou… I-" 

"Gomene… (I'm sorry…)" 

"-?"

"Gomene- Yami… I didn't know your illness… and I was being so- …gomene…" Yugi's voice trailed to whispers, and arised to light quake, as more of his tears began to drop.

"My …illness…?"

Yami stopped to think there, acomprehended what Yugi was saying. _'He meant… my pain…'_ There was nothing Yami could blame, because- Yugi didn't understand…

"I was being so harsh on you… about what happened… and all… gomene…" The more he talk the more waters rolled down for his cheeks, he couldn't stop them, although he tried.

Yami couldn't answer, at the crying face of his aibou he's tensions only increased- "S- Stop aibou, stop! Don't cry! You've promised me… don't! Please…!" He said also nervously, praying for an end to Yugi's tears, as he tried to rob away the waters on the smaller boy's face. 

Yugi didn't say anything, but he finally released one of his hands to touch the other one that the pharaoh laid on his right cheek. Showing that he allowed the hand to stay where it was, as he felt the warmth, the softness, and there it was- the "sensation" was back. He looked up to his Yami in the eyes; his own was filled with sadness, the grief he wasn't clear of, because he was heartbroken of too many things at the same time.

/Gomene…I shouldn't have distrusted you…/

//Aibou… please…! Enough…!// Although he was glad to hear that he was forgiven, but those were the tears he also couldn't stand.

/I should have realize that you were feeling different… people does unusual things if they weren't feeling normal… if I realize it earlier I wouldn't have let you be in the game… gomene… gomene…/

"Yugi! Enough!"

Without warning, Yami pulled Yugi into his chest, and hugged him tight once again like he did previously. "I don't want to hear anymore! Yugi! Stop!"

It wasn't a very comfortable position as Yami was still lying down on the bed and Yugi- previously was kneeling by it. But Yugi didn't want to pull away.

//Remember that you promised me never to cry again? Now you've really broken it! //

/Gomene…/

//ENOUGH!! I said enough!! It doesn't matter anymore…! It's not your fault! //

/But…/

//Aibou… do you remember you I've chosen you as my partner? Or why the Millennium Puzzle had came to you… //

Yugi paused to think, and then, with an even lower tension he answered, / … because you trusted that I could help you… But now… I've failed to even trust you…/

//WRONG- Yugi… because it was destiny! // 

/…?/ He didn't understand what Yami meant, still resting on the pharaoh's chest Yugi eyes rounded in puzzled.

// I was born for this day… Yugi. Five thousands of years ago- I was born for the mean of this day! To met you! To protect you! To be there for you whenever you need me…//

/Ya…mi…/

//This is why… I'm here… to be by your side… my past mean nothing to me now, my future's here with you! To protect you from darkness… from wretchedness… So please aibou, don't cry anymore, because if you cry… it means… I've failed to fulfill my will- that I've lost my right to protect you… well at least that's what I believe. //

/Yami…/

//Please Yugi, it's not your fault, so stop saying I'm sorry… and… stop crying… /

Then although Yami couldn't see, but somehow he knew Yugi has smiled at last, /Wa ga-da…/(I understand now)

The pharaoh breath out in relief, releasing his aibou, and smiled to see Yugi drying up his tears. Yugi then sniffed, and smiled back.

"This is going to be the second time you promise me… aibou-"

"I couldn't help it! And you were the one who got me so worried and mad!! It's your fault!" the little one pouted back playfuly. Yami blinked at this reaction first, then they both laughed.

Perfect, just what he wanted- Yugi was back to normal again. Finally- it was the normal, cheerful him, as a bright smile beamed on his face. This- was what the pharaoh wanted. And planed to keep it this way-

Alright now- enough, it was time to get up! No more bed_whines! No more hiding away-

"Hey um… aibou? Do you mind pulling me up? I'm still feeling kinda… funny…" He was yanking sidways when he tries to get up by hiself. 

"Huh? But Yami! You need to rest!"

"Oh come now aibou- fine then… tell me, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Er… half an hour? I think."

"You see? I had half an hour of rest already! It's more than enough! And gee- it's longer than I thought I did…"

"But-" Seeing Yami childishly waved one of his arm at Yugi, although he was saying "no" yet the little one naturally pulled THAT hand, (Didn't know why but he just naturally did it.) "Ah?" And as soon as Yami was in sitting position he pushed the thick blankets out of the way, clearing a path and jumped forward. "Yami!!"

The pharaoh ignored Yugi's worried face as he strached, everywhere towards the ceiling. "Ahh this feels good!" he smiled, leaving Yugi wide mouthed. 

"Are you _really_ sick…?"

"Huh? Oh-! Yeah-" the bigger boy nodded back, "Well, at least it was _before_. What? Don't want to believe me again?"

"No… I-… you see, it's not like I don't believe you, just that- I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!Yami!! Come back here!!" And he chased after Yami out of the room-

*

_'Ra… how can I rest if I don't have the time? Now… every second is precious to me…' _The king of games thought.

Then slowly, he recalled the dream he had a while ago-

_'I rather be a simple townspeople… at least… I won't vanish…like how I will… _

_ Idiot… get it now!? There's no "future" for you in line! Yugi will never love you! Because he never should! Or… he'll suffer… I'll make him suffer…' _

_**"Who once was his, will always return to him…"**_

_'This voice… it sounded so familiar… but who…?'_

_**"You've escaped your faith once already… King Yami… but this time… you cannot hide!"**_

_'!?'_

He turned around, and around, but found no one. Who was that voice… it was the same voice he heard before he collapsed to the ground during Gym. He waited for the voice again, but it didn't come. 

'What is this I'm feeling…?' he looked down to both his hands, "Fear…?" 

At this, he laughed. Yes… he now feared death, feared his "end" to come, it never happen before when he was still a pharaoh, when he was still alive, but why? Why didn't he fear "death"? Well… not that much… but why? Why now? When he was already dead… 

_'No! I didn't die! I didn't even get the chance to die!' _As Yami remembered the moment he was "Sealed" into the Millennium Puzzle. (A/N: Ring: hope you all know what happened…) 

_'Yugi… this is all your fault!' _He complained. 

_'If I hadn't met you… I might not fear this much of dying… Why… Ra? Why did you let Yugi and I met? If I hadn't, I won't have to feel this much about returning to you!! I may not even feel fear at all!! _

_Yugi… why do I love you…? If I never have… I won't have felt this much pain… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ring:*Sobs* YAMI!! NO!!! GOD!! WHEN DOES THE SAD PLOTS EVER END!?

Yami:*Straight eyes* Er… did you ever realize that YOU are the writers to this story?

Ring:*sniffed and blinked* oh- oh yeah…

Iura:*sweat dropped tiredly* Aibou… please…

Yugi:*shook his head once again* well… guess that was heard! Finally… anyways… Guys? Did you ever notice that it was _kinnda_ confusing in this chapter?

Yami:*blinked* yeah… Aibou's right… the last part, and the 'dream's frequents'… or was it suppose to be like that?

Iura:*Chortled* really? oh I quess you're just too dumb to understand them… that's all!

Yami:*nerves popped* WHAT!? YOU SAID I'M WHAT!!? Oh- let me at her aibou!! Let me at her!!

Yugi:*Trying to pull Yami back for charging at Iura again* YAMI!! Control yourself!!

Ring:*sweat dropped* ha… ha… well, I do think it was a little confusing too… but… I don't really know what better way there is to express the emotional feelings… so… and besides- did you know that the legend of **_'The Fund of Existences'_** was a **real legend?**

Iura:*Big round eyes* (=o,o=) Really? Aibou?

Ring:*Smiled and nodded* yeah! I read it off a book a long time ago!! Ra! I LOVE MYTHOLOGIES!! (=,=)

Iura:*straight eyes*... Like hell-

Yugi:*finally pulled Yami down* phew- hum… but you did say that you will add more details to the next chapter… right?

Ring:*Smiled* Yep yep!! You bet!!

Yami:*Still Panting on the floor* then it's fine! Now… WILL ANYONE PLEASE ANSWER ME ONE QUESTION THAT WHY "I'M MAKING EVERYONE CRY??"

Iura and Ring: *blinked* you're what?

Yugi:*blinked as well, then realized what his yami meant* Oh hum… yeah- why is it that everyone's crying in the reviews we read? And it sounded like it's either Yami or me who was the reason of why you're crying… but why?

Ring:*Blinked* really? You think so? And I thought I was the one who was making everyone cry…

Iura:*chuckled* yeah- and you even got a "reward" for it…

Yugi:*blinked again* "reward"?

Yami:*Pouted* Darn! And she got reward we don't!?

Ring:*Straight eyes* I don't think you know what Ura meant…

Yami:*blinked for his second time* huh? Why?

Ring:*exhaled noisily* yeah, a frying pan of doom … thanks to Aaies-chen… ouch… my head still hurts… (*_T)

Yugi:ah?

Iura:*sighed* just read the reviews and you'll understand…

Yami:*veins popped* OK!! Whatever!! But still no one answered my question!! 'WHY THE HECK AM I MAKING EVERYONE CRY!?!?!" I didn't do anything…? Or… did I-?

Ring:*Smiled* well Yami? I think about that question- you'll need to ask the readers- not us…

Yami:fine…

Yugi:*Smiled* come-on Yami! Don't be sad… you'll find your answer!

Yami:*looked up, and paused for 0.1 second to think over the thought* Wait! I- I'm not sad!! Aibou! What are you talking about??

Yugi:*light giggles* come now Yami~ you know that you've always hated to see girls cry- let alone _tons_ of them.

Yami:*Narrowed his eyes, the sighed again* Aibou… you know me too well. *While Iura smirked at the side at the thought, _'Crying huh? I'll let him have some of my crys next time…'_ )

Ring:*straight eyes* Ura? I heard that-

Iura:*plucked finger* Darn!

Yugi: *looked from Ring to Iura, then vise versa* huh?

Yami:*straight eyes* (-_-') never mind- Yugi… probably planning about something bad again…

Iura:*smiled, causing Yami to twitch sideways* Yami? You know me too well…

Yami:(-...-")...

*As the four packed to leave, soon the lights were turned off, and four shadowy figures- as usual, noisily argued out into the light from the other room*

Ring:I'll say this again!! I'm SOOO SORRY THAT I HAD TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER THIS LATE!! Sorry!!(~) I coun't help it!! Really!! Please forgive me!! And Ura!! Please please don't be mad or forget about our story!! Please!! We'll try to upload the next one as fast as possible!! Please don't hit me again Aaries- chen!! (*~*) if you want! You can hit Ura instead!! (Iura:I heard that!) Just kidding…(T-T)

Anyways… thank you so much again!! Agentpudgechen! KaTyAchen!! And you too!! Blue lighting-kun!! Yami Tsuki Tenshi- kun(wow… such long name) !! And KawaiblackMoonkun? I hope that your flu is gone now… and how you describe it? You were so funny that Ura and I laughed my head off!! WOW!!!!!! You're SUCH a humorous characteristic for humorous storys!!!!!!!! I'm SOO GANNA READ YOUR STORY NOW!!!! (=^-^=) Thank you all so much once again!! Hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! 

**Ps: hum… we still need more supporters on Yaoi Yugioh web-bring…(.) please!! People!! We need all your supports!!!! And if you understand what I meant… please read the previous chapter again- the same type of message was posted at the bottom just like this!! **


	6. Seekers

Ring: All I can say is… I'M SOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!!!! AND IT'S SHORT TOO!!!XPXPXPXPXPXPX NOOOO!!! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!! Well… there's a personal reason to this… but I can't really tell it since it's- personal- *hint* so there… please don't kill me- and I'll get the nest chapter done REAL SOON (And when I do- it'll almost certainly be sort ones except this way- the advantage is that I can update faster-)!!!!!! I PROMISE!! IF I DON'T THEN FLAME ME!!!XP 

Iura:*shook head* gee… 

Yugi:* did the same and sigh* hopeless… 

Yami: *did the same* agree… 

Ring: Hey!! 

*translation's at the botton- again- I'M SOOO SORRY!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Chapter Six_ Seekers **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_'Grrr! Bakamono_no_pharaoh! Curse him-! Grrr- No! Bakura… don't lose your cool now! Right! Just because that Baka no pharaoh threw a dodge ball higher than you- it doesn't mean that he's tougher! Ne? Oh- FINE! Higher, and harder… but still! He's good at dodge ball, doesn't mean that he can do better in other things! YOU'R THE KING OF THEIVES!!! BAKURA!!! So there! Smile! Don't loose your cool! Yeah~ THAT'S RIGHT! Hot guy! You're the coolest! Who's the man? YOU ARE!!! Damn that Baka_no_pharaoh!'_

Ryou's wide, round eyes looked from his other half, to Kaiba who's walking beside him, then back to his dark. "Er… Kaiba-kun? What's with my yami?" he whispered. 

"Probably a cold… " Seto replied in his low tone with a bored look. 

"Oh…really?" 

"Uh-huh- he's been like that the whole afternoon." 

"Uh, sooga…? I never notice…" Ryou's eyes went straight and pretended to buy the answer. "Interesting." 

"Indeed-" 

Ryou hadn't any intentions to break up his yami's contemplations, nor did Kaiba who didn't care less, leaving Bakura cracking in his own shoes. That tomb-robber no BAKA doesn't do such a thing often, you know- Laughing like that and notably to himself? The news was that after the second the pharaoh first showed up in class- EVERYTHING changed. 

Bakura was then no longer the coolest - 

the evilest- 

the hottest- 

the toughest- 

the GREATEST ancient Egyptian spirit any longer- (that is, what he personally assumed) 

Without anyone to stop him, the yami no Tomb_robber then began snaring at the people who only walked passed him, which were mainly girls who totally ignored him, yet their eyes still stealing a look towards the direction where the yami no Pharaoh was. Yes, indeed, the Tomb-robber was no longer the major interest attracter, to any further extent. 

_'Bunch of bakayaros! WHAT IS SO DAMN GOOD ABOUT THAT PHARAOH ANYWAYS!?!? HUH??HUH????'_ Bakura barked as loud as he could mentally in his mind. _'THAT GOOD_FOR_NOTHING_FOOL!!!'_

Hearing his complains, his hikari thought to encourage him with a touch of try. 

/Come on yami! You know you're always the best at baseball!/ 

//Quiet Ryou! That's another story!// 

The hiraki sighed lightly at his failure, but did as told… having used to being commended and bossed around. 

And of course, Yami was unnoticed to Bakura's mental protests. The pharaoh's laugh was the loudest as they walked further down the school's hallway, as if nothing ever DID happen before. The group, Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Hunda, Anzu, Duke, Ryou, and his yami were all obviously on their way to their last class of the day- chemistry. Since the "disaster" that happened in Gym, this particular class was let off early, quite early. 

_'Was he ever sick or what?'_ Yugi thought darkly, glaring at the back of Yami who fooled about with Jou and Hunda. _'Gee- he sure heals fast… just look at him!'_ The hikari wasn't really happy about what he was seeing.- _'He's acting too hyper!! And that's supposed to be normal for a patient? NOT to mention he never became one!!' _

Yugi couldn't help the worries he yet has for Yami, because after that uncalled faint during Gym, he's been careless to notice anything else around them except the pharaoh. For a strange reason, the little one felt like the same will happen again (A/N: and maybe he was right). After all it wasn't typical for something like this to happen to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Maybe if Yami had some more rest, then he would be less alert than he was at the moment, but no! King_Yami_did_not_want_the_BED! 

"Yugi? Dai jo buka? You don't look too… bight?" Anzu asked unsurely. Pondering if she should ask the question AT-ALL. 

"Huh? Oh- no- Nothing-! Nothing's wrong Anzu…" 

Yugi's face glowed darker, he was planning threateningly in his head if he should hammer the pharaoh and drag him back to the nursing center- _' This way, he might actually finally settle down to sleep!'_

"O…k…" She blinked. _'Maybe I should stay out of this one.'_

Yami, however, was sensing fairly well of THAT_particular sense of 'atmosphere' from behind, specifically from his aibou._ 'Smile… keep cool… and don't_look_back!' ' _The king of games sweatdropped, he's legs as stiffer at every step - _'Your aibou's quite_dangerous_right now. Look back and you can be history! So DON'T! Cuz' even the glares can kill you… well- again!' _Realizing the fact that he was already dead. 

"Hey Yami…? Is it just me- or Yugi's not the usual_Yugi right now? " Jou whispered. 

"Yeah… And it feels kinn-da cold… don't you think?" Hunda did the same. 

"Jounouchi-kun? Hunda-kun? Let's just keep_walking… Ne? Smile! Ne??" 

"Er… right! Let's do that…" Both of the other boys agreed. 

The bright afternoon sun was friendly; it was a perfect day of the heavens though a little cold… 

_'I… have to light up! For Yugi's sake…there's no reason for Aibou to feel sorry of me now…! I meant- what for? He has no idea…' _The pharaoh though weakly in his mind. 

* 

The bell ringed and everyone prepared to leave. Their teacher announced about their homework for the night by the board, which didn't matter much, barely anyone was listening- Malik had finished his in class, and Ishtar (A/N: Malik's yami) never planed to do his anyways. He never did. 

"Wait! Malik-kun! Are you sure you don't want me to show you around the school? I mean- you and your brother's new to Domino High- so… I though-" The shy, pink hair girl trailed, blinking nervously when the Egyptian boy cut her sentence by placing a hand in her face. 

"It's alright! Arigato- Kiwi-chen… We can explore the school ourselves." Malik turned away to his yami, "Ready? Done packing?" He asked. 

Coldly, his yami smirked back at him. 

//You don't have to worry… aibou- asides my ass I didn't bring anything today. NO hand knifes, NO nothing!// Ishtar replied through their links. 

/…I hope so…/ the hikari shot back a look of disbelieve. 

To his response, the dark gave another crackle, amusingly to himself. 

//Try me-// He challenged. 

Kiwi watched nervously as the two boys shot each other their hint-like eyes. _'I wonder if that's their way of giving signals…' _she thought, not knowing anything about what_really was going on. 

She was trying her hardest NOT to blush_anymore at the face of her new classmate, Malik, and which the other figure of his 'big- brother' was totally invisible in her eyes. (Someone's in love…) The girl was absolutely brainless before a second or two passed, when she finally thought of another topic to start with, to make sure the Egyptian boy doesn't leave yet. 

"Humm… what about the rules? Do you need anyone to explain the rules to you?" she asked nervously yet again, breaking Malik and his partner's mental arguments. 

Malik turned and blinked at her, then choked for the slow reaction- "Oh-! Uh _that_… it's o-k! I'll learn them eventually…" He tried to smile, but when he did he preferred not to, because he knew he did-not-look-good. 

Ishtar sneered deeper at the sight, seeing the unusual sense his other half was making. He shook his head before he could- harass Malik as usual, //Don't tell me you're loosing it now- at this brat? JUST tell her that she's annoying and GET LOST!! Stop wasting time! Bakamono!// 

"I can't do that! Sis said I need to be nice in school!" Malik hissed back, but he was still noticed. The girl tilted her head and looked at him now in odd eyes. "N-no! I wasn't referring to you…"He shot a nasty look at his yami, who's smirk crossed wider on his face. 

//Yeah yeah… "Because _O-ne-sama _ said _that _so I _do_"- Darn aibou! Grow up! You make a yami look at himself with shame of having SUCH a BABY for hikari! Darn! No wonder you're such a BAKAMONO!!// 

/URUSEI!!!! BAKAYARO!! 

Ishtar's said nothing more as he was commended- but the smirk on his face only crossed wider when he rotated to the other way, glancing over his shoulder at his light with mockery gaze, while Malik quickly whirled around to face the bothersome girl- 

"Sorry… BUT we really should be on our way-" 

"Hum… ok… Oh!" Kiwi's voice trailed in disappointment, then suddenly raised again with excitement for a change. "Do you know where your next class is?? I can take you-" 

"NO!! No! Thank you Kiwi-chen, for your generosity but I know where to go! Thanks again!" Malik broke in quickly; and with that said- he grabbed his yami by the arm and paced for the door, dragging Ishtar along with him as fast as he could- and bumping into desks on his way. 

//I-deii i-deii! Darn you! Pull lighter// Ishtar barked mentally, while Malik hadn't the time to pay attention to his dark. The boys bumped into another desk before they finally reach the door. 

"Anytime! Just call me if you need any help later on! OR ANYTHING AT ALL!!" she harked back loudly, though the boys were already gone from her view. Then with disappointments- she was on her way to her next class. 

Pushing away the crowds rudely because Malik and his yami now need to hurry due to the lag, they gained a lot of protests from the figures they upset. But their next class wasn't what they were nervous of actually, there was something else more important that's waiting, or should it be- someone? 

"Yeah- now you're running for it! Darn it! Malik! If you finish your business earlier we won't have this BIG of a crowd!!" Ishtar scolded angrily as he followed closely behind this light, then he shoved yet another boy to the ground who just got in his way. The Yami looked back only to have hysterics at a miserable face of the pitiable infant (everyone's an infant in his eyes.) 

"Stop doing that or I'll seal you back to the shadow realm!! We're not here to cause trouble you UNDERSTAND!?!?" Malik yelled back- and he meant business. /AND DON'T TRY TO COMMEND ME!/ He too- pushed a figure out of his way- except more "gently" (or less). Seeing this, Ishtar could help but chuckled at what the light had learned from him- _'look who's talking?' _

// Whatever- Now quickly Malik! You don't want "him" to wait long-// 

* 

"Hey! Yami! Yugi! Where're ya' goin'? Classroom's this way!!" Jounouchi called at the other side of the crossed path, which was now overfilled with rushing scholars. By now, they've wasted quite a bit too much time due to the unnecessary _walk,_ which they now were late again- "Bell rang already! And we're ganna be late!" 

"Yami…?" Yugi blinked nervously by side of the pharaoh, who had suddenly paused, causing his light to bump into him. 

Yugi, however, have finally managed to let Yami go, under one obvious condition, that is. "If I see anything different, anything unpleasant happening to you again! Don't mind if I do what I'll be suppose to do! And that includes hammering if it's necessary! That is- if you don't cooperate I will DO THAT!" Though a rough condition- yet_ that_ to Yami, was just_fine_- _

Yami's look darked when he came to the opposite path, and into the opposite crowds of where Jounouchi was. His light watched uncertainly, knowing something wasn't right. "Is… something wrong? We sould go-" Yugi asked before he was broke off by Yami's mental reply, //Yugi… you've never told me that _"he"_ is here in this school too-// The pharaoh said darkly through their connections, causing the little one to become aware of more at his yami's unpleasant mode, but it also something Yugi knew he could 'hammed' about /Huh? Nani? "He"?/ he rose an eyebrow while he talked. 

"Never mind aibou… hum… can you please go to class with the others without me now? I uh… have just remembered that there's something important I need to deal with, and so I guess I'll have to be absent for this last class of the day…" 

"Nani? Now?" 

"Yes… I maybe back shortly… but… I'm not sure- _maybe_, it depends…" 

"Depends? Depends on what? Yami! This is your first day of school! And your skipping class already??" Yugi paused as he remembered that this was actually the _second_ time- of skipping class. _ 'O-k! Maybe the first time in Drama class doesn't count!' _He reassumed as he also thought about how short it they've skipped _that_ class. 

"And Yami… you're still weak! I'm worry…" He mumbled, and he was as he said- worried, even his expression was enough to prove that. 

At this, the pharaoh turned to look at his hikari, and eyes finally softened as he smiled into the innocent face of his light. "I'll be fine! Aibou…" The bigger boy promised. The pharaoh patted the little one's head, confidence to show he truly was as he said- fine. "Thank you for revealing what your heart thinks to me… but I'll be fine- really! I mean- what harm is there in this school? Well… er…yeah! If you count having Bakura in Domino High one of them, which that I'd approve on! Seriously!" 

He joked and was satisfied when Yugi giggled. 

"Oh-stop it Yami! That's not nice!" Yugi blushed softly about the first thing Yami said- And indeed, Bakura truly WAS- the most dangerous being on earth that he's ever seen, well… after Maximillion Pegasus, and after Ishtar (the yami), and after- Fine! NOT the scariest being he's ever seen- but justly the most risky person in school, as far as he knew of. How's that? 

"Yo! You two coming or what??" 

Jou blew impatiently as he pushed away the crowds of rushing people. "HI-YAKU!!" 

It wasn't until then when Yugi and Yami both realized that their friends were still waiting for them- happily_ waiting. Everyone except Anzu waited only with a positive and selfless reason. Apparently Anzu did not want to leave without the two boys she loved deadly, which both didn't love her back. And that WAS selfish. 

Yugi took a look back at the group, and sighed when he turned to Yami "Wa-gada… you may go… and I don't think I'm going to ask you what that business of yours is… because, I have a feeling that you won't tell me again. But Yami! Please promise me now that you'll be careful! O-negaii… I really… don't want anything bad to happen to you again…" 

Yami smiled, and nodded. "Arigato- aibou… for being so understanding…Boku-o shinjite, I promise I'll be alright!" 

"Hon- to? Yakuso-ku?" 

"Ah- Yakuso-ku-!" The pharaoh nodded yet again. Hearing this, Yugi smiled a slight, yet sweet smile at his dark. 

With that, he turned and walked towards where his other friends were, he stopped to explain Yami's post to them, then one by one began with Anzu- walked away hunching. Well, the girl- however, was disappointed to leave one_particular person behind becuase she had no second choice, while the others waved at Yami before they depart, except more willingly. 

Yugi, however, was needless to say the less positive person who wished to leave the pharaoh. He felt that same bitter sensation crossing in his heart again. No…not a minute, not even just for a second did he want to leave Yami behind. Yami was hurt! And he just GOT to be there for the dark! But Yami's determinations were vital to the pharaoh; therefore, they were important to Yugi as well. As much as he cherished Yami he would respect Yami's wishes like they were his own. Why though… he didn't know, he just did because he had always believe that Yami was his friend, and friends help, friends believe in each other, right? So there- that's his reason, only that and nothing more... right? 

Thus despite the fact that he was still heavyhearted, Yugi did as Yami desired. 

_'Thank you… Aibou… now-'_ Yami observed carefully until he was sure his friends and hikari have disappeared from the corner. Then the same, vigilant eyes returned, glancing back at the path he had chosen to stay to. He was certain of what he was sensing corresponded to what he thought he did within the crowds. "_He_ IS here… or shall I say- "they"-" Yami uttered to himself, his judgment narrowed at the search of those "figures" he desired. 

"Ishtar Malik- where are you…?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Next chapter preview- _

Malik, his yami, and Yami finally met up for just a talk? Or a battle between death?! Plus, Yugi finally finding out Yami's situation?!

**_Translation _**

Sooga (is that so)

Bakayaro (Darn you!/ You darn *swearword*)

Urusei! (Shut up/ quiet!)

I-deii i-deii! (Ouch ouch!)

Hi- yaku! (faster!) 

Wa-gada (I see…) 

O-negaii (please)

Boku-o shinjite (trust me) 

Hon-to? (Really?)

Yakuso-ku? (Promise?) 

Dai jo buka? (Are you all right?) 

O-ne-sama (big sister)

PS: Ring: is it just me... or did this chapter get deleded from fanfiction.net? Cuz i've posting this for the third time!!


End file.
